Difference
by BlueAngel07
Summary: Edward has gained complete control of his urge for blood that is until Bella arrives in town. She will be the biggest temptation in his life. Can he find a compromise with her? Will that lead to love?
1. Chapter One

AN: Edward has gained complete control of his urge for blood that is until Bella arrives in town. She will be the biggest temptation in his life. Can he find a compromise with her? Will that lead to love?

Chapter One

Isabella Marie Swan known better as Bella stood over her parent's grave. Phil and Renee Swan. They had been killed by a drunk driver about a week ago. It was another humid day in Phoenix Arizona. Everyone that stood around the grave in the respective black clothing had a fan in their hand. The preacher made the plot service a quick one knowing that everyone had to be out of the sun. Bella glanced over at her uncle, Charlie Swan. He hadn't shed a tear the whole time he had been here then again neither did she.

Bella and her parents didn't get along that well and that was mostly her fault. Okay it was all her fault. It was hard for a teen growing up in the city with all the temptation. There were drugs, alcohol, and her favorite temptation sex. Her first sexual experience was at her first high school party. She had gotten a little tipsy, a hot guy walked over, and well you know the rest. Then all hell broke lose. She could control her drinking and she even kicked her heroine habit six months ago.

After one of her close friend's overdosed her parents begged her to stop. She realized then how much they really did care about her. She thought they didn't care because they were always working. It had gotten better over the last six months and then they were killed. Now she stood over their graves and realized she was all alone once again. Charlie and her were the last ones at the grave site.

"We better get your things," Charlie said. "We got a plan to catch," he said causing her to sigh. She really didn't want to go live with her uncle but she had no other place to go except the streets.

"Yeah," Bella said heading towards his rent a car. The three hour plane ride was quiet as well as the drive back to his house.

"Welcome," Charlie said simply. "Your bedroom is upstairs first door on the right," he said. "You can use some of the blankets in the closet until your stuff gets here," he said in a firm voice.

"Thanks," Bella said nodding her head. 'This was awkward,' she thought.

"Now look," Charlie said. "Your father wanted me to take you in so I am doing this for him," he said sternly. "Stay out my way, off the drugs and bozz and I will stay out of your way," he said harshly.

"Got it," Bella said glaring out at him.

Bella had gone up the stairs with her bags and went to the hall closet. She got out some sheets, two pillow cases, and a blanket. She went to make her bed and looked around the blank room. Tomorrow would be here first day at Forks High School. 'Great small town kids,' she thought. Bella went to her bag pulling out a picture of her parents. She fought back the tears sniffling and then went searching through her bag again. She pulled out a small bottle of tequila. "Perfect," she said taking a drink.

Bella felt the burn in her throat because it had been so long since she had a drink. She took her picture and the bottle over to her bed. She spent the rest of the night drinking and gazing at the picture.

AN: I know Charlie is really her dad but in this story he's an uncle. These chapters will be short but some could end up being long I just don't know yet. Please Review…..


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

There was a large home deep in the woods for Forks that was occupied by the Cullen family. A family unlike any other family. They were vampires. Vampires that lived amongst the living. The head of the family Carlisle Cullen was the town emergency doctor. He had spent hundreds of years controlling his urge for human blood. Esme Cullen his loving wife still had the urge at time but only when someone bled out in front of her. Then there were his five wonderful children. Rosalie Hale, Emmett Cullen, Alice Cullen, and Jasper Haley that had the same control as Esme.

Then there was Edward Cullen he was the first even before Esme to join Carlisle's family. That is the reason he can control his urge just as well as Carlisle could. It taken him years but even if someone bleeds out in front of him his control was solid. Though he wasn't strong enough to work in a hospital like Carlisle. It is the only happiness he had ever come close too.

"Come on guys!!" Alice said jumping down the stairs.

"What are you so excited about?" Edward asked looking over at his sister.

"There is a new student," Jasper said. "She had a vision," she said.

"So what?" Rosalie asked harshly. "Its not like we can associate with her," she said glaring.

"I know," Alice said sadly. "But its still exciting," she said. "She's even prettier than you Rose," she said heading out of the house with her bag.

"Right," Rosalie said rolling her eyes slightly.

'Someone prettier than Rose not possible,' Edward thought. 'True he wasn't attracted to Rose but their kind was the prettiest in the world,' he thought. 'Some simple human couldn't compare,' he thought.

Edward pulled his Volvo into his usual parking space as Rosalie pulled her car beside him. Alice jumped out of the car and looked straight ahead. She watched as the police chief's car pull up behind them. The new girl stepped out of the car as head's turned.

Bella was wearing a low cut black halter top, a pair of tight low rise jeans, a black heals. She had her hair hanging over her shoulders with loop earrings. She grabbed her backpack then went to go shut the door.

"Hey!!" Charlie Swan yelled from the drive side and she opened the door back up.

"What?" Bella asked glaring at him and he threw her a jacket.

"Wear that jacket!" Charlie said sternly. "And we are going clothes shopping after school," he said pointing a finger at her and she slammed the door shut.

Charlie drove out of the parking lot and Bella stuffed the jacket in her bag. She looked over at the people staring at her and just shook her head smiling. "That is her," Rosalie asked. "That is not pretty that is slutty," she said causing Alice to snicker.

"Jealous," Alice said taking a hold of Jasper hands.

"Don't worry babe," Emmett said holding her close to him. "I still think you are the hottest chick in the world," he said placing a small kiss on the cheek.

"I better be," Rosalie said smacking him across the butt. Edward rolled his eyes before heading into the school himself. "Now we have five minutes," she said. "Want to make the most of it?" She asked.

"Of course babe," Emmett said pulling her into a hot kiss.

Bella walked into the office to get her schedule and everyone to turn to look at her. "Hi," a voice said coming from behind her. "I am Alice," the small girl replied. "And this is my boyfriend Jasper," she said motioning over to the boy next to her.

"Hi," Bella said with a smile on her face. "I am Bella but you probably already knew that," she said looking around her. "I guess news travels fast," she said slightly laughing.

"Yeah unfortunately," Alice said with her lips pressed together. Bella went up to the counter to get her schedule and turned back to them while waiting. "How do you like Forks?" She asked.

"Can't say I care for it to much," Bella said with the secretary coming back to her. "See you around," she said heading out of the office.

Bella knew the first day was going to be interesting. She just didn't know how interesting.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Bella had gotten through her classes just like her classes at her old school. Girl's glaring at her and guy's gawking over her. She didn't mind the attention though in fact she thrived on it. Angela a girl in her last class was the nicest person she had ever met. She never judged her and actually talked with her. Bella thought she could find a friend in Angela. Now it was time for gym. 'Great,' she thought.

"We have a change of clothes and shoes already," Angela said pointing them out. "We usually play volleyball while the guys play basketball," she said causing her to nod.

"Cool," Bella said noticing Angela never looked away from her. "What?" She asked looking over at her.

"How do you do that?" Angela asked with an innocent tone.

"Do what?" Bella asked arching her eyebrow.

"Get your make up so perfect like you can't even tell," Angela said innocently. "I have been trying for years and can never get it right," she said causing her to smile.

"Um," Bella said. "First," she said looking at her blue eye shadow. "Get some make up that matches your skin tone," she said. "And second I'll show you," she said causing her to giggle.

"You are awesome," Angela said hugging her.

"I know," Bella said confidently and then went to get changed.

Bella had been playing volleyball quiet well making the girls around more angry except Angela. She had looked up to see the ball come over to her and hit it with all her might. It went to the right hitting a guy in the back of the head. The girls around her laugh and she went over to him.

"This yours?" The guys asked handing her the ball.

"Sorry," Bella said apologetically.

"You're the new girl," the guy replied. "I am Mike Newton," he said extending his hand.

"Nice to meet you Mike," Bella said with a smile. "And again sorry," she said. A girl came running over to them and seemed nervous.

"Uh I see you met Bella," the brunette said with a fake smile.

"Yeah Jessica," Mike said looking annoyed. "You are from Phoenix right," he said receiving a nod.

"Guilty," Bella said flirtatiously.

"Aren't people in Arizona suppose to be tan?" Mike asked causing her to laugh. This guy was cute and making her laugh already.

"Yeah," Bella said with a nod. "I guess that's why they kicked me out," she said smiling receiving a laugh from him. Jessica looked at the eye contact between them and glared over at her.

"We should get back to the game," Jessica said sternly.

"Well," Bella said looking down at the ball. "If there is anything I can do to make up for you getting a smack in the head let me know," she said lightly tugging his shirt between her two fingers.

"Right," Mike choked out watching her walk away.

Jessica glared at her as they went back to the game. She had just made her first enemy for the year.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Bella had walked out of the girl's locker room with Angela out of her side. She had helped her with her make up before putting on her own once again. She hated the idea of gym but there was nothing she could do about it. "Thank you so much Bella," Angela said with a smile.

"Anytime," Bella said with a smile. "I don't think Jessica likes me much," she said. "Did I do something to her?" She asked looking over at the dark haired girl.

"Yeah," Angela said nodding. "You talked to Mike," she said. "She claims Mike as her own," she said causing her to nod her head slowly.

"Oh I see," Bella said nodding her head. "But if he doesn't like her how is that my fault?" She asked causing her to laugh again.

"She'll find a way," Angela said leading her into the cafeteria.

They headed over to a group of kids sitting almost in the center of the cafeteria. "Wow," an Asian boy replied look over at Angela. "You look….wow," he said causing her to blush.

"Thanks," Angela said smiling. "Oh Bella," she said remembering she was next to her. "You know Mike and Jessica, that over there is Eric, Lauren and Tyler," she said.

"Hi," Bella said waving at them.

"Welcome to Forks High Bella," Eric said smiling as Angela sat next to her. Bella sat down next to her with Jessica on the other side.

"You are looking good Bella," Tyler said looking her over.

"Down boy," Bella said pointing her finger at him and he raised his hands. Then she turned to look out the window seeing five intriguing people. "Who are they?" She asked.

"Oh," Jessica said. "Those are the Cullen's," she replied. "They are like completely weird," she said picking at her food.

"Why?" Bella asked arching her eyebrow. "I mean they look pretty normal," she said.

"Okay," Jessica said. "See the blonde," she said causing her to nod. "That is Rosalie Hale and the guy with her is Emmett Cullen they are together," she said. "Like together together," she said.

"So," Bella said.

"Yeah Jess," Angela said. "I mean technically they are not related," she said.

"Its still weird," Jessica said looking over at her. "Okay and these two," she said. "That one with the dark hair is Alice she is like weird," she said. "And then Jasper the guy with her looks like he is hurting all of that time," she said rolling her eyes.

"Okay," Bella said taking a deep breath and then she saw a guy. He was completely gorgeous. He had a nice toned body and beautiful bronze hair. "And him?" She asked biting her lip.

"Oh that is Edward Cullen," Jessica said. "Completely gorgeous right," she said. "But I guess no one in this school is good enough for him so don't bother," she said.

"Wasn't planning on it," Bella said looking over at them and Edward glanced over at her. They made eye contact for a few minute before he turned away.

Bella turned back to the group of people at her table and continued talking with them. She had one more class before she had to go shopping with her Uncle Charlie.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Bella had been led to her last class with Mike and Eric at her side talking up a storm. She tried to act like she was paying attention but she could care less. "Oh Molina," Mike said to the teacher. "This is our new student Bella Swan," he said before heading to his desk.

Bella stood in front of the fan glancing over at Edward. She watched him as he began to squirm glancing back at her and then covered his nose. She arched her eyebrow and then turned to the teacher. "You can just take a seat over there," Molina said causing her to nod.

Edward watched nervously with his mouth covered as she sat down next to him. "Are you okay?" Bella asked causing him to nod his head.

'Okay I know I took a shower,' Bella thought. 'And I put on a ton of deodorant after gym,' she thought.

It took him all of two minutes from when she sat down for him to rush out. Mike leaned over to her and whispered in her ear. "What did you do to Cullen?" He asked.

"I don't know," Bella said shrugging her shoulders.

Alice had seen her brother rush out of his last class room and left her class with Jasper. She had to go check on him. This isn't supposed to happen. He is supposed to be stronger than this. The three of them went back to the house in his car. "Edward," Carlisle said looking up at him.

"Something is wrong Carlisle," Edward said with panic in his voice.

"What?" Carlisle asked. "Just take a seat," he said causing him to calm down.

"The new girl," Edward began. "Bella," he said. "I want her," he said. "I want her blood," he said. "It was singing to me," he said causing him to look down.

"Wow," Carlisle said. "I never expected this to happen," he said.

"What?" Alice asked arching her eyebrow.

"There is a human out there for all vampires," Carlisle said. "It's called a singer," she said. "Her blood is the most tempting thing in the world to you and I have never heard of any vampire being able to control themselves before," he said.

"So I have to leave," Edward said causing him to sigh.

"No," Carlisle said. "There is no evidence that a vampire has control themselves but you have to try," he said in a firm voice. "I mean you've worked so hard if you can pass this you'll be in full control," he said causing him to sigh.

"Have you ever had a singer?" Edward asked causing her to nod.

"Esme," Carlisle said. "I just got lucky enough that she was already dying when she came into my life so I didn't have to learn to control it," he said.

"I'll start by changing classes that I have her in," Edward said standing up. "Thanks Carlisle," he said heading out of the room.

Bella came into the office finding Edward already there begging to change his class. He tensed up as the wind carried her scent to him. "I guess," he said looking at her. "I will just have to endure it," he said brushing past her.

"Ass," Bella said glaring back at him and then headed out. Before she headed out to meet Charlie she put on her jacket. "Here we go," she said heading to his cruiser.

This shopping day was going to be hell on earth.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Bella had looked at herself in the mirror it was like Charlie was trying to kill her. He picked the most horrible looking clothes that would cover her entire body. But she found a way around it. She would dress in the clothe she wanted and place his clothes over hers. Then once she got back to school it would be easy for her to change out of them.

"You are a bad girl," Mike said as she came out of the bathroom.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked looking at him innocently.

"But you do look good," Mike said looking her up and down. She was wearing a low cut v-neck red top along with a short shirt with matching heals. "Let me walk you to class," he said causing her to laugh.

"Sure," Bella said letting him place his arm around her wait. "Or I can do that favor," she said pushing him into an empty classroom.

That temptation she loved so much was just irritating her. And only the pleasure of her trusty vibrator could last so long. Mike pulled her into a rough kiss and she pushed him back. "Slow down," she said turning to lock the door.

"You are so hot," Mike said as she came over to him removing her shoes.

"Thank you," Bella said pushing him back on the desk and climbing on top of him. She pressed her lips against his and began rubbing her center to his.

Mike groaned out feeling the friction between them and he moved them. He laid her down on the desk so that way he could be over her. "Taking control Mr. Newton," Bella said smirking.

"Yes," Mike said. "But we have to be quick," he said pulling off her underwear. "Mom would kill me if I am late for another class," he said biting her neck and she laughed.

"Then get to work," Bella said as he shoved himself deep inside of her. "Oh god!!" She yelled out.

Mike thrust into her frantically needing his release. It wasn't the best she had but she needed something or she could explode. "I am about to go," Mike said causing her to groan.

Bella placed her hand at her clit and began rubbing herself. She knew Mike wasn't going to help her meet her release so she had to help him along the way. They both came at the same time and he jumped off of her. "See ya at lunch," Mike said kissing her lips fully.

Bella sighed feeling a little disappointed and then got dressed. During lunch she had noticed someone was missing from the Cullen Clan. It was Edward. She must have really had an effect on him.

'But what did she do to him?' She thought to herself. Bella shook her head off and then went back to not caring. Though she couldn't help but noticed that he had been gone for almost a week.

Then one day she walked into her final class to find him sitting there at their desk. She slowly walked over to him and sat down at her seat. "Weren't you wearing something different this morning?" Edward asked causing her to smirk.

"So you speak," Bella said. "I thought you were a mute," she said causing him to laugh.

"No," Edward said. "I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce myself last week," he said in soft velvet tone. "I'm Edward Cullen you are Bella right?" He asked.

"Guilty," Bella said with a smirk.

"So," Edward said looking out at the rain. "How are you liking the weather?" He asked causing her to laugh at him. "What?" He asked smiling.

"You are asking me about the weather," Bella said causing him to look down.

"I guess I am," Edward said feeling embarrassed. 'He never been this tongue tide around a girl,' he thought to himself.

"I have a better question," Bella said turning to him. "Where have you been?" She asked.

"I had uh…some personal issues to deal with," Edward said causing her to nod. "Now answer my question I mean its only fair," he said.

"It's alright," Bella said. "I don't mind the cold but the wet no so much," she said. "It messes up my hair," she said running her fingers through it.

Edward took in her scent as it floated to him and swallowed the venom building in his mouth. "I think it looks fine," he said causing her to blush. "So what brought you here?" He asked.

"My parents died," Bella said with a sad look in her eyes.

"I am sorry," Edward said. "That must be hard," he said.

"I am fine," Bella said. "No time for tears," she said causing him to study her. "What?" She asked causing him to shake his head.

"You are just very hard to read," Edward said causing her to glance at his eyes. They were black the first time they met now they are golden.

"Did you get contacts?" Bella asked before he had a chance to answer.

"Get to work," Molina said glaring at them and then went to the front of the class.

"Okay," Bella said grabbing one of the slides.

"Whoever gets the slides in the correct order," Molina said. "Will get this golden onion," he said holding it up with a smile on his face.

Edward was waiting for her to ask about his eye once again but she never did. He was glad because he didn't have to rush out of the class rush away from her.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

They had been the first partners to finish the lab and received the golden egg. The bell began to ring signaling it was time to leave. "May I walk you out?" Edward asked in a low voice.

"Sure," Bella said leaving Mike with a glare in his eyes.

"Ladies first," Edward said extending his arm out and she shook her head. "I never thought you would know some much about biology," he said causing her to smirk.

"I am not just a tramp you know," Bella said looking over at him. He was stunned by her comment. He didn't think she was a tramp. Her clothes were a little revealing but she wasn't a tramp.

"I never would think that about you," Edward said grabbing her arm.

"I don't get you," Bella said looking up at him.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked arching his eyebrow.

"I mean is this gentleman thing for real," Bella said. "Or is all an act to get in my pants?" She asked causing him to sigh.

"You don't trust people much do you?" Edward asked causing her to shake his head.

"I better get going," Bella said. "I got to change back into my hideous clothing Charlie bought for me before meeting him outside," she said heading away from him.

Edward sighed to himself still not being able to read her thoughts. It frustrated him to no end. He could read everyone in the world except her. It must be a singer thing. He headed out of the school to the rest of his family. Bella walked outside after changing and stood against a wall.

Edward watched her from his car that was across the lot with his sister smiling at him. "What?" He asked glaring at her.

"You like her," Alice said before turning back to Jasper.

He snickered to himself at that thought. He didn't like her he was just drawn to her blood. That's when he got a flash of Alice's vision, a van spinning out of control and heading straight for Bella. He heard the screeching of tires and felt his instinct take over. He rushed over to Bella taking her in his arms and did his best to shield her from the van. She hit the side of the wall with her forehead.

Edward winced at the sound but noticed her look at his hand. It was pressed against the van and had made an impression. "How did you-"before she could finished everything went black.

He lifted her up off the ground and pulled her away from the entrapment. "Bella!!" Tyler yelled from the van. "Oh my god," he said getting out with a gash on his head as well.

"Call 911," Mike said looking over at her. "What did you do to her Cullen?" He asked.

"Shut up Newton," Edward said growling. "Bella wake up," he said shaking her. "Come on Bella," he said running his hand along her face.

The ambulance finally arrived at the school and rushed her to the hospital along with Tyler. Bella woke up about an hour later in a hospital. She jolted up in fear. "Hey," a young doctor said coming to her.

"Where am I?" Bella asked breathing heavily.

"You're in the hospital," Carlisle replied. "I am Dr. Cullen," he said. "Now lie back," he said.

"Your son is Edward," Bella said sitting back down. "He saved me," she said.

"Well I have taught my son to care for others," Carlisle said causing her to laugh. "What is so funny about that?" He asked with a smile.

"Please," Bella said. "That is a bad lesson," she said. "You should teach him to give as little as he can and take as much as he can that is reality," she said softly.

"That is a sad reality," Carlisle said checking her vitals.

"Well that is my reality," Bella said in a soft voice and then a knock came at the door.

"Hey," Edward said coming into the room.

"Hey son," Carlisle said. "She's doing fine," he said like he already knew what he was thinking. She arched her eyebrow and then shook it off.

"How did you get to me so fast?" Bella asked looking over at him.

"I was standing right next to you Bella," Edward said with a smile on his face.

"No you weren't," Bella said in a firm voice. "Now answer the question," she said sternly.

"Bella," Charlie said coming into the room. Edward rushed out of the room with his father behind him. "I am ready to take you home as soon as I sign you out," he said causing her to nod.

"What am I gonna do Carlisle?" Edward asked.

"Just keep denying it," Carlisle said in a firm voice. "She'll be fine," he said patting him on the arm. Bella had been led out of the room by her uncle.

Edward and Bella locked eye contact. He knew then she wasn't going to let this go.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Bella was laying on her bed still thinking about Edward. He stopped the van with his bare hand. That wasn't possible in the world. A knock came at the door and she sat up. "Yeah," Bella said.

"Bella," Tyler said coming through the door.

"Hey," Bella said sitting up. "How are you feeling?" She asked looking over at him.

"I'll give you two a minute," Charlie said heading out of the room closing the door. Tyler sat down the bed next to Bella.

"I am doing alright," Tyler said. "I just wanted to apologize," he said causing her to sigh. "I didn't mean to hit you," he said causing her to laugh.

"I know," Bella said. "I am fine really," she said firmly. "But are you okay?" She asked scooting closer to him and touching his forehead.

"Yeah," Tyler said swallowing hard and he looked down at her body. She was wearing long a tank top and a pair of short flannel shorts. "Good," he said.

"What are you looking at?" Bella asked causing his head to shot up.

"Nothing," Tyler said shaking his head and she grabbed his hand.

"Its okay," Bella said placing his hand on her bare leg. "Kiss me," she said causing him to lean forward and place his lips on hers.

Tyler was a little nervous at first but then began to kiss her back. Girls in this town were never like this never this forward. He liked it. It brought out the animal in him. He pushed her back on the bed. He climbed on top of her and began kissing her roughly.

Bella felt his hands run all over her body and she moaned out for him. "Touch me," Bella said throwing her head back as he ran his lips across her neck.

Tyler let his hand slip between her legs when the door came open. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Charlie asked well more liked yelled.

Tyler jumped up from the bed and she rolled her eyes. Bella slowly sat up and looked at her uncle. "I will just go," he said running out.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Charlie asked glaring at her.

"Oh please I am grown woman," Bella said. "When the door is close that means stay out," she said causing him to leave the room. Bella thought she had one and had a smile on her face.

Charlie then came back in the room with some tools and removed the door. "Now you don't have a door," he said taking it down the stairs and she screamed in frustration.

That means she couldn't' drink, couldn't use her vibrator, and couldn't have a guy over. This was just great not only did she not have a life but she had an ache between her legs. She laid back down in her bed and tried to have a good night sleep.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Bella hated her uncle with all that she had inside of her. I mean the nerve he had of removing her door and acting like she was some burden on his life. He didn't have to take her in but he did. So this was just as much of his fault as it was hers. Bella had walked up to the school and Mike greeted her. "Hey," he said with a goofy smile on his face.

"Hey," Bella said smiling back.

"So um," Mike said. "Do you think you want to go out sometime?" He asked.

"Look I know you think that because we had sex that we're in a relationship it doesn't," Bella replied. "I am sorry I just needed some release," she said causing him to nod.

"Oh," Mike said nodding. "Sure," he said.

"Besides Jessica likes you," Bella said. "She's more the girl for you than I will be," she said causing him to nod his head.

"Can I still walk you to class?" Mike asked causing her to smile.

"Yes," Bella said. "So we are cool?" She asked receiving a smile at him. Angela and Bella were putting up prom signs during lunch. They were near the Cullen table and Edward gazed over at her.

"So," Angela said. "Are you going to prom?" She asked with a hopeful look.

"Oh no," Bella said. "I don't do prom or dances," she said laughing. Edward snickered to himself slightly and went back to pretending to eat. He loved hearing her laugh.

"But who is gonna help me pick out my dress, put on my make up," Angela said. "No I want it up there if you can," she said causing her to sigh and grab a chair. "Well," she said.

"I will do all of that," Bella said. "Just calm down," she said standing up on the chair.

"Good," Angela said. "Because I want to look perfect for Eric," she said with a smile. Eric came bouncing over to them and wrapped his arm around her.

"Hey," Eric said. "You girls up for going to La Push this weekend," he said in a soft voice. Bella began to feel dizzy and Alice looked over at Edward. He moved away from the table and she fell onto his lap.

"Bella!!" Angela said coming over to her. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah I am still woozy," Bella said shaking her head. "Sorry my fat butt fell on you," she said looking up at him.

"Your butts not fat," Edward said causing Emmett to snicker as his brother's comment.

"So you've been looking," Bella said with a satisfied smile on her face.

"No…….never…..I mean," Edward stammered.

"Its okay you're a man you can't help it," Bella said standing up with the help of Angela. "I think I need to get some food in my system," she said causing her to nod.

"She got you there bro," Emmett said laughing and Edward pushed him slightly.

"Shut up," Edward said glaring at him and then looked over at Bella. She went to the food after assuring her friends that he was alright. He stood up from the table and went over to her.

"Why are you following me?" Bella asked. "If it's because you are afraid that I am going to tell," she said looking up at him.

"I came to apologize for looking at your," Edward said. "I shouldn't have it's not gentleman like," he said causing her to laugh.

"Are you for real?" Bella asked. "I mean most guys love looking at my body," she said coming closer to him and pressing her center against his. "You're extremely cold I could help you with that," she said pressing against him a little harder.

"Don't," Edward said groaning and she rolled her eyes.

"So you coming to La Push this weekend," Bella said. "According to them it's suppose to be great," she said with a smile on her face.

"No," Edward said. "I don't party," he said causing her to nod.

"Well they had me at tequila," Bella said picking up her plate. "Oh," she said. "Whatever you are I will get it out of you no man can keep anything for me," she said.

"Don't be so sure," Edward said sternly.

"Oh I am sure," Bella said. "All I got to do is push the right pressure points," she said with a seductive voice and then walked away from him. Edward swallowed hard before going back to his family.

This girl was starting to get to him in more ways than one.

AN: I have gotten some reviews. I will try to stop using 'causing' so much. But as far as doing it in POV that is just not my thing….I will understand if you stop reading….


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

Bella had gotten a ride for Tyler to the La Push beach along with Angela. It took a lot of convincing but her uncle finally let her go with her friends. Sort of friends. All she wanted was the tequila. And maybe a boy or two. Speaking of boys three of them were walking over in their direction. "Hey," the lead one said.

"Hey," Bella said with a smile.

"I am Jacob," the lead one replied. "This is Quill and Embry," he said causing her to nod at them.

"I am Bella," Bella said extending her hand and shook Jacob's.

"Nice to meet you," Jacob said. "My father and your uncle are friends," he said.

"Your father needs to have his head examined if he is friends with my uncle," Bella said with a small smile on her face.

"I could say that same thing about your uncle," Jacob said causing her to laugh. "So is this everyone," he said looking around.

"Yeah," Angela said looking around.

"I invited Edward Cullen but he's not looking for a good time apparently," Bella said causing them other to snicker slightly.

"The Cullen's aren't invited here," Quill said sternly.

"Yes sir," Bella said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"Chill Quill," Jacob said softly. "They are just supersticous," he said waving it off.

"Care to share why?" Bella asked standing up and he wrapped his arm around her. They went for a walk along the beach together with a bottle of tequila in hand.

"How does she do it?" Angela asked.

"Its called spreading her legs," Jessica said harshly.

"Oh shut up Jess," Mike said before heading out into the water with the boys behind him. She glared over at him and then went back to her bag.

"Why was your friends so upset when I mentioned Edward?" Bella asked.

"It's an old legend between the tribe and their family," Jacob replied looking over at her. "See our tribe is descendent from wolves like our ancestors could change into them," he said causing her to nod.

"Okay," Bella said. "And the Cullen's?" She asked taking a swig of the tequila.

"They are like an enemy clan and were hunting on our land," Jacob said before taking a drink. "But they claim to be something good so my tribe made a treaty with them," he said.

"What kind of treaty?" Bella asked arching her eyebrows.

"They don't come on our land," Jacob began. "We don't come onto theirs," he said. "It's been that way for years," he said firmly.

"I thought they've only lived here," Bella said looking up at him.

"Or just moved back," Jacob said causing her to nod her head. "We call them the pale faces," he said slightly laughing. "You kind of look like them," he said touching her face.

"Give me the bottle," Bella said reaching for it and he pulled back.

"Give me a kiss," Jacob said causing her to laugh and went to kiss him.

"Bella!!" Angela yelled. "Oh sorry," she said.

"Its fine," Bella said pulling away from him. "What is it?" She asked.

"Tyler is ready to go," Angela said causing her to sigh. "Come on," she said with her following. Bella was standing by the car getting her things inside and turned back to Jacob. "I had fun," she said.

"Me too," Jacob replied with a smile.

"Maybe we could do this again sometime," Bella said with a smile on her face.

"You're on," Jacob said before going back to his friend.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

Bella was sitting with Angela and Jessica outside for once in like weeks. It was surprisingly a sunny day and she looked around. The Cullen's weren't here. "I guess Edward isn't such a wet blanket after all he can ditch," Bella said while soaking up the sun.

"No it always happens," Jessica said causing her to look up.

"What?" Bella asked looking over at her.

"Whenever it's nice their family goes out of town," Jessica said. "Like they can't be in the sun," she said shaking her head. "Weird," she said.

Bella sat their thinking about Jacob's story but then just shook it off. It couldn't have anything to do with the Cullen's. That was just some crazy story. The guys ran over to them in a hurry. "What is wrong with you guys?" Angela asked as Eric sat next to her.

"One of our teachers was attacked by an animal," Eric said out of breath. "He's dead," he said.

"What?" Bella asked arching her eyebrow.

"Yeah," Mike said. "They said his body had been drained of blood," he said causing her to bit her lip.

"I'll see you guys later," Bella said standing up from the table and went to the library. She began doing some research on Jacob's story. And it seemed to all add up but the enemy clan was vampires.

Bella looked down at all of the signs of a vampire and it all pointed to Edward. The cold, the strength, the speed, and the story of the legend. It was all connected. She took a deep breath and then went back to find the others.

The Cullen's had stayed inside their home that day. It had been a long a boring day for them but these things happened. Alice gasped seeing a vision in front of her.

"What is it Alice?" Jasper asked coming over to her side.

"She knows," Alice said looking over at Edward.

"Who?" Edward asked coming over to her.

"Bella," Alice said. "She made the connection," she said. "She knows our secret," she said looking over at her. "But she doesn't look scared," she said arching her eyebrow.

"Well the girl does have balls," Emmett said. "She's probably not scared of anything," he said. Edward looked at his family and then went up to his room.

Bella had gone back to her house that night and after doing her thing went to bed. She tried to forget about him for now but she was going to confront him. She loved confrontation. It always put a fire inside of her. Edward waited outside her window until she fell into a deep sleep.

This isn't the first time he watched her sleep and it probably wouldn't be the last. He looked at the hole in the wall that used to be her down. It was gone. Why didn't she have a door? He went over to a small chair and sat down to gaze at her. She slept so peacefully. Like an angel. Thought she was far from an angel. She was more like a devil in disguise.

Tomorrow was going to be very trying for him. And he had to make a decision. Kill her to hide his family's secret or tell her the secret.


	12. Chapter Tweleve

Chapter Twelve

Bella had arrived at school with her friend Angela and looked over at Edward. He was staring at her with intensity. She waved over at him with a smirk on her face. He glared back at her. "I'll be back Angie I am going to take a walk," Bella said causing her to nod and look back in her truck.

"Don't be late," Angela said looking up at her.

Bella looked over at Edward and motioned him with her fingers. She then headed into the woods and knew that he was following behind her. They had gone far enough into the woods where no one would be able to see them. Edward grabbed a hold of her arm and pinned her to a tree.

"Do you have a death wish?" Edward asked with a growl.

"No," Bella said. "More of a proposition," she said causing him to let her go.

"What kind of proposition?" Edward asked causing her to walk a little deeper into the woods.

"I know what you are," Bella said stopping in the middle of a few trees.

"Really?" Edward asked coming up behind her and taking in her scent. "What is it exactly?" He asked causing her to turn around.

"A vampire," Bella said. "And don't try to deny it," she said. "I am sure you don't want me going around town spreading all this," she said crossing her arms.

"I could kill you," Edward said stepping closer to her.

"If you were you would have done it last night," Bella said. "Or right now," she said. "But something tells me you need something from me too," she said causing him to snicker.

"I don't need anything from a human," Edward said looking down at her in disgust.

"Fine," Bella said. "Back to my problem or proposition," she said smirking. "These boys in town don't have a lot of stamina if you get my drift," she said.

True she only had sex with Mike but it wasn't that great. And true she only kissed Tyler but she was surprised that he didn't bite her damn lip by being so nervous. She needed a real man or a dead man.

"What does that have to do with me?" Edward asked causing her to step forward.

"I want you to give me what I need," Bella said. "If you can or at least try I'll keep your secret," she said causing him to look at her with disbelief.

"You are blackmailing me for sex," Edward said causing her to laugh.

"Please Edward don't act all innocent," Bella said backing him up to a tree. "I see you looking at me all the time," she said. "I know what a man wants," she said going to touch his face.

"I am not a man I am a monster," Edward said. "But if that is what you want," he said turning them so that she was against a tree. "Fine," he said feeling some of the monster in him jump out.

"Glad you see it my way," Bella said with a smirk on her face.

"But I want a little something extra," Edward said looking at her with lust in his eyes.

"Thought so," Bella said with a smirk. What?" She asked seeing that his golden eyes had faded into black. He placed his head against her neck and kissed it gently.

"A little bit of your blood each time," Edward said looking into her eyes figuring that she might cave in a run from him. But was he wrong. She placed her hand on the back of his head and pulled him into a kiss.

That was all Edward could take she was his singer after all. There was no controlling this urge. But could he control himself enough not to kill her. Well he was about to find out. This wasn't the first time he had sex before but it was the most intense. Maybe it was because she infuriated him. Maybe it was because of her tempting blood. But he could care less.

Edward pressed her harder between him and the tree. She gasped at the friction between him and she needed him so much. She just needed to feel that pleasure. Edward ran his hand down her side feeling the end of her skirt meet his finger tips. This would make it easy for him.

"Who has touched you?" Edward asked against her flesh.

"What?" Bella asked feeling his lips come down to her chest. He ran his hand back up her side and removed her shirt with quickness.

"Who has touched you?" Edward asked. "Was it Mike?" He asked.

"Mike and Tyler," Bella said. "And then Jacob Black tried to kiss me," she said causing him to stop and look into her eyes.

"That's the reason you smell so awful," Edward said looking in her eyes and that confused her. She smelt bad because of Jacob. "But I will take care of that," he said roughing gripping her breast.

"Oh god," Bella said throwing her head back.

_To Be Continued…….._


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

Edward played with her breast for some time removing her bra so that his mouth could come into total contact with her skin. Her flesh was perfect just like her scent. He kissed his way down her stomach until he was on his knees in front of her. "What are you doing?" She asked looking down at him.

Edward took his cold hands up under her skirt to raise it around her hips. Then he teasingly slid down her already soaked cotton thong to her ankles. "Did you enjoy it?" Edward asked.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Did you enjoy them touching you?" Edward asked. "Did they make you squirm?" He asked kissing her inner thighs. "Did they make your toes curl?" He asked before licking her slit.

Bella felt her toes curl and gripped onto his shoulders. "No," Bella said. "That's the reason I am here with you," she said. "Make my toes curl," she demanded.

"God you taste divine," Edward said before driving his tongue inside of her.

"OH GOD!!" Bella said throwing her head back and gasping for air. "Please," she said. "I need you inside of me," she said begging him for more.

"As you wish," Edward said standing up and undoing his pants. She looked at the size of him once he was set free and knew this was going to be a great ride.

Bella stepped out of her thong as he lifted her off the ground. He pinned her roughly against the tree and shoved himself inside of her. She threw her head back and screamed out for him. The feeling of his cold member against her warm opening made it mind blowing.

"Oh yes," Bella said feeling his lips come onto her neck. Edward knew he shouldn't do this to her but he couldn't bare not to taste her anymore. His teeth sank into flesh sending her screaming. But not for the pain because it pleasured her. "HARDER!!" She yelled out.

Edward went into her harder but she shook her head. "What?" He asked against her skin.

"Suck harder," Bella moaned out and that sent him over the edge. She clamped down around him as he began to feel his released. He took just enough blood to satisfy him but not enough to hurt her.

"How was that?" Edward asked.

"That was great," Bella said looking into his eyes. "For now," she said with a smirk and he pulled out of her. Edward knew her legs would be weak so he carried her back to his house. His family wasn't there so it would be fine.

Once they got back to the house he led her to the shower so she could clean up. Of course that never happened as he was pulled in to join her. But eventually they made it to the guest room. He watched her as she slept. This was a sin. This was wrong but he didn't care. He got a taste of her and he couldn't let that go. He wouldn't not for anything or for anyone.

Bella eyes slowly began to flutter open and she smiled up at him. "How are you feeling?" He asked running his finger along her bruised neck.

"Fine," Bella said. "That was the best sex I have ever had," she said. "All this time I had been dealing with the wrong species," she said causing him to laugh.

"My family will be back soon," Edward said looking at the time.

"I better get back then," Bella said. "Besides I know Charlie is going to be pissed that I skipped," she said standing up from the bed and went to get dressed.

"I hope I didn't get you in trouble," Edward said coming over to her with sweats on. He ran his hand along her face and she looked up at him.

"I'll be fine," Bella said with a smile. "So," she said. "I'll see you at school tomorrow," she said kissing him again and she went to walk out.

"Wait," Edward said. "Let me drive you," he said. "I mean we might be doing something sinful but I am still a gentleman," he said causing her to smile.

"No I am good," Bella said. "See you tomorrow," she said heading out of the house. Edward watched her head down the path to the main road and he knew he was addicted to her. For good.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

Edward came down the stairs a few hours after his family had arrived. No one seemed to be paying much attention to him except for Alice. She had that glare in her eyes. "What?" Edward asked.

"Can I talk with you Edward?" Alice asked sweetly. "I have a new shirt for you that I want you to try on come on," she said taking his hand and leading him up stairs.

"What does this shirt look like?" Edward asked as they went into her room and they headed out. They had made it far enough into the woods to where the family couldn't hear.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" Alice yelled smacking him across the chest. "Taking that girls blood are you insane?" She asked. "Well," she said.

"She was going to tell our secret," Edward said. "I had to give her what she wanted," he said turning away from his sister.

"She wanted sex Edward," Alice said. "Not for you to take her blood that was your idea," she said causing him to sigh.

"Look I thought it would scare her off but it didn't," Edward said. "I couldn't help myself," he said with a sad look on his face. "I know its wrong but-"he took a deep breath.

"But what?" Alice asked.

"I don't care," Edward said sternly. "But wait," he said. "How come you haven't told the others?" He asked crossing his arms.

"I had a vision," Alice said. "A vision that she might end up being important to you," she said. "She makes you happy obviously," she said. "Or maybe that's just the sex," she said with a disgusted look.

"It is good sex," Edward said with a smile.

"But I swear," Alice said. "I see your trying to kill her I will spill my guts all over the place," she said pointing her finger at him.

"I won't," Edward said. "I can control myself," he said in a firm voice. "Now you better get back to Jasper before he gets sense of your frustration," he said causing her to head back.

Edward looked down at his watch knowing that soon he would be near Bella gain. Charlie wasn't home when Bella had gotten home giving her time to cut off the message from school. She felt complete and total satisfaction both physically and mentally. Bella didn't know how long the exchange would last but she was going to milk it for all its worth.

She made herself something to eat, showered, and then went to bed. She laid down in her bed and went into a content sleep. Edward jumped into the window after making sure Charlie was asleep. He had to keep sense about things because she didn't have a door. Bella slept like a complete angle it's when she was awake that the devil came out. He left just before dawn to go home and get ready for school. It was time for them to play their dance once more.

Bella was sitting near Mike, Tyler, Eric, Jessica, and Angela. They were laughing about something when the Cullen's had arrived. Edward got out of the drive side and gazed over at Bella. She was wearing tight jeans today with a blue low cut top. Her hair was up in a poinytail with silver earings dangling from her perfect ears. Tyler had whispered something into Bella's ear causing her to laugh.

The bell started to ring causing Tyler to jump down and help Bella off the hood. She took his hand while jumping down and then kissed him as a thank you. She touched his nose playfully and headed off into the school for her classes. Edward saw the whole display and wasn't pleased with her. He would show her that he never got toyed with. Especially not by some human girl.

This was time for punishment. And he would enjoy every minute.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

Bella was walking through the school eager to get to her class early. It was so early that no one was in the hallway. She felt a cold hand grab her arm and pull her into the bathroom. Edward had a glare in his eyes and she smiled up at him. "You know this is the little girls room," Bella replied.

"I don't care," Edward said touching her face and kissing her roughly. He bit her lower lip and then pulled back from her tasting her blood.

"What the hell was that for?" Bella asked in shock.

"You kissed him," Edward said still holding onto her neck.

"Kissed who?" Bella asked. "I kiss a lot of people," she said trying to move away. But he wouldn't let her go he dragged her into one of the stalls. He slammed the door shut by pressing her against it.

"You kissed Tyler," Edward said. "I saw you," he said causing her to snicker. "You think its funny?" He asked getting angrier by the minute.

"It was just a thank you kiss," Bella said causing him to slam into her.

"I don't care," Edward said firmly. "You are mine," he said glaring at her. "Only mine," he said. "If I ever see you touch another man again," he said causing her to laugh.

"You'll what?" Bella asked challenging him and he smashed his lips against hers. He moved his hand from her neck and placed it on her waist. She moaned into his mouth.

Edward pulled away from her lips and trailed kisses down her neck. "I am going to punish you for kissing that pathetic excuse for a boy and then I am going to make you never do it again," he said.

Bella felt herself becoming wetter by the minute and he nibbled on her ear. "Punish me," she begged him and he began undoing her pants.

Edward plundged his hand into the front of her panties and stroked her clit. "How is that?" Edward asked causing her to groan. "You want this to keep continuing," he said causing her to nod.

"Yes," Bella said. "Oh more," she said causing him to insert fingers into her.

"Are you ever going to touch another man?" Edward asked rubbing his face against hers.

"Never," Bella said. "MORE!!" She yelled out thrusting her hips against his hand. Edward began moving his fingers into her as he placed his mouth on her neck.

Bella felt his teeth puncture her flesh once again and she held back her scream. After he pulled his lips away he could feel her clenching around his fingers. Then he pulled back. "Good girl," he said stroking her hair and moved her out of the way.

"But," Bella said with a shocked look. "I didn't even," she said.

"That's what is called a punishment my dear," Edward said. "See you in bio," he said leaving the bathroom and she screamed in frustration.

Bella went back into the stall to finish herself off and then went into her class. She was so upset with him. How could he do that to her? She was the one in control. Right?


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

Bella hadn't spoken to Edward the entire day even in their last class period together. She had been so pissed and was even angrier that he was thrilled with himself. She walked into her house that night to find a letter on the counter. It was from her uncle saying he was going finishing with Billy Black. She had gone to take a shower, cook dinner, and then go to bed.

After finishing dinner she went up to her room and looked at her picture. It was the only thing she had left to remember her parents. She felt the tears slip down her face and then her a thud. She jumped to see Edward coming through her window. "What are you doing here?" Bella asked glaring.

"Why are you crying?" Edward asked coming over toher slowly. She set down the picture and fixed up her face. "Bella," he said sitting next to her on the bed.

"Nothing," Bella said causing him to look over at the picture.

"Your parents," Edward said causing her to nod. "It must be hard for you," he said.

"Yeah," Bella said nodding her head. "I mean we were on such good terms," she said. "I wasn't always the easiest person to be around," she said softly.

"I am sorry," Edward said touching her face.

"I thought I was being punished," Bella said looking into his eyes. Edward stroked her face before leaning into her.

"I forgive you," Edward said pressing his lips against hers. Bella felt his hands leave her face and then travel down to her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

Edward used his vampire speed to lay them both down on the bed. In a second their clothes were on the floor and they were hidden under the covers. Bella was thankful her uncle was gone because she had to have this. She gasped feeling his cold hard member go through her warm opening.

"Oh god," Bella said arching her chest against his chest.

Edward began to move himself in and out of her at a slow pace. He wanted this to last for her. He wanted to make her feel better. Though, he wasn't going to give without taking some. That may be selfish but he didn't care. They had an arrangement.

Bella felt herself coming to an end and felt his teeth sink into her skin. She screamed out as he began to suck her blood from her body. Once she met her end and he met his the teeth were moved. She looked up at him as he stroked her face.

"Sleep," Edward said kissing her cheek and she closed her eyes. After getting his clothes on he sat there for a minute watching her sleep. Then it hit him he was beginning to care for her.

That wasn't good.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

Bella had woke up that next morning to find Edward had left already. She got up from her bed and went to take a shower. Her uncle would be gone for the weekend so she had the house to herself. She did her usual morning routine shower, eat, and take her birth control. She sat on the couch to watch some TV. It was then she felt a gust of wind. She looked to her side to find Edward next to her.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked looking over at him.

"I was here all night I just had to go home and shower," Edward said. "I mean I get very dirty when I am around you," he said causing her to crawl into his lap.

"You haven't even seen dirty," Bella said pulling him to her lips and he pulled her closer. Their center began grinding against each other.

"Sex on the couch," Edward said moving her lips from hers. "Naughty," he said.

"No," Bella said pulling away from him. "Naughty would be having sex in my uncles bed," she said running her fingers through his hair.

Edward eyes went from golden to black in about a millisecond. He lifted her up in his cold arms and at vampire speed went to Charlie's room. They collapsed on the bed in a heated make out session. It was the hottest thing she has ever done. I mean having sex in her uncles bed was definitely on the hot list.

But it was probably more on the dirty list.

Edward pulled Bella up so that she was on her knees and he was standing. He removed her shirt and she removed his. Then he ripped of her bra and she gasped. "I will buy you another," he said smirking.

"You better," Bella said grabbing onto the back of the neck and kissing him passionately. They got ride of the rest of their clothing and dove under the covers.

"I have been so tempted by a human in my life," Edward said. "Sexually or otherwise," he said licking her neck and she giggled slightly. "I love your laugh," he said into her ear before nibbling on the lobe.

"Oh god," Bella said throwing her head back. "I love your lips," she said causing him to snicker. He kissed his way all along her body heading down to her center.

"I love the way you taste," Edward said touching her folds.

"I love the way you taste me," Bella said gripping the sheets with her hands. He inserted his tongue inside of her and she arched her back. "Oh Edward," she moaned out.

"My Bella," Edward said taking on of his hand and massaging her breast. He kept torturing her until he could feel her around to collapse around his tounge.

"What did you do that for?" Bella asked glaring at him.

"Because I want to be inside of you when you come," Edward said shoving himself deep inside of her.

They were both on fire with one another as they began to move with one another. Their grunts, groans, moans, and screams filled her uncle's room. He took her like she was his prey. And she loved that. They soon met their release and just laid their for a moment.

After a few minutes they got out of bed and got dressed. She went over to her uncle's mirror and fixed her hair. Edward came up behind her and ran his lips along her neck. "My turn," he said.

Bella titled her head to the side as he sank his teeth into her neck. He held her up with his arm around her waist and then got just enough for his needs. "I will never get us to that tingle," Bella said.

"I must go," Edward said. "I am hunting with my brothers," he said touching her face.

"When are you going to be back?" Bella asked looking up at him.

"Soon my sweet Bella very soon," Edward said stroking her face and then headed out. She sighed deeply before deciding to take a nap. After she made her uncle's bed of course.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen

Bella had finished dinner that night and washed the dishes that she had messed up. She turned around to find Edward behind her. He covered her mouth before she could scream. "Its me Bella," Edward said moving his hand away from her mouth.

"That was very mean of you," Bella said glaring at him and he smirked at her.

"So," Edward said pressing up against her. "What are you going to do to punish me?" He asked into her ear sending shivers down her spine. She moved them so he was up against the counter.

"I have an idea," Bella said reaching for the belt on his pants. Edward's eyes filled with lust as he felt her undo his belt. Then undo the button and zipper of his black slacks.

Edward felt her pull down his pants slightly and slide her hand down the front. She grabbed his slightly harden member and began massaging it. That made it even harder by the minute. He began groaning as she continued her labors. "Oh Bella," he said running his hand along her face.

"You like that?" Bella asked. "You like my warm hand on your cold dick?" She asked looking at him with lust in her eyes.

"Oh yes my Bella," Edward said throwing her head back.

"How about this?" Bella asked dropping to her knees and his eyes shot open.

"What are you going to do?" Edward asked never been in this position before. She pulled his pants and boxers down to the floor. She looked up coming at eye level with his cock.

"You'll see," Bella said. "Now be still," she said pushing him back against the counter. She pumped with her hands a few more times before taking him into her mouth.

Edward never felt anything so amazing in his entire life. She moved her head back up and down on him taking in all of him. He didn't know that tiny mouth could hold so much of him. She would suck and nip at his tip while massaging his balls. "Oh god," he said fisting his hand in her hair.

Bella felt him now taking the lead and moving her head along his cock. "That's it Bella…..just…..oh god….i love that mouth of yours……suck harder….," Edward moaned out.

Bella began to suck harder feeling his member starting to twitch inside of his mouth. "OH YES!!" Edward growled out. "I am gonna…." He shot his load into her mouth and she licked him all up.

"How was that?" Bella asked looking up at him.

"No one has ever done that for me before," Edward said helping her up off the floor. "You are a true treasure," he said kissing her eagerly.

"Thank you," Bella said. "Now pull up your pants I am going to bed," she said kissing him on the last time and then headed up the stairs.

Edward cleaned himself off before going up to find her already asleep. He smiled before laying down with her in the bed. Still thinking about the night that he just had.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen

Bella and Edward were sitting on the couch that next morning watching some television. In two more days her uncle would be back and they would no longer get to be alone. Bella needed to make these days great for him but mostly for herself. "Can I ask you something?" Bella asked.

"You just did," Edward said jokingly.

"I am serious," Bella said looking up at him.

"Fine," Edward said turning off the television.

"Do you have any fantasies?" Bella asked causing him to look into her eyes. "Well?" She asked.

"There is one with you being tied up," Edward said. "With me free to do whatever I please," he said into her ear and she shivered slightly.

"I think my uncle has some ropes in the shed," Bella said with a smile on her face. At vampire speed he went out the back door and came back in with some ropes.

"And I want you to call me master," Edward said with a lustful look in his eyes. They had soon found their way into her bedroom. "Still down to your underwear," he said firmly.

"Okay," Bella said with a smile on her face.

"Okay what Bella?" Edward asked coming up behind her.

"Okay master," Bella said as he nibbled on her ear and then she removed her clothing. She turned back to him as he gazed at her body.

"Get in the center of the bed," Edward said pointing to the bed.

"Yes master," Bella said getting into the center of the bed. She watched as he tied her hands above her head and spread her legs apart tying them as well.

"I am going to kiss you now Bella," Edward said after stripping himself down to his boxers.

"Yes master," Bella said playing her role.

Edward laid next to her, stroked her cheek, and pulled her into a kiss. The kiss was gentle at first but the turned rough. He bite so hard down on her lip that she started bleeding. She pulled away glaring.

"Don't glare at me," Edward said grabbing onto her chin.

"You made me bleed," Bella said tasting the blood on her lip.

"I am encharge I will do what I want," Edward said pulling her back into a kiss. He shoved his tongue into her mouth and enjoyed the taste of her blood.

Bella felt him kiss his way down her neck, to her collarbone, and took the middle of her chest. "Do you want me to do more?" He asked causing her to sigh as he sucked on her skin.

"Yes," Bella said. "More please," he said.

"Please what?" Edward asked licking the center of her chest.

"Please master," Bella said causing him to smirk against her skin. She felt him rip off her bra and toss it to the side. "Hey!!' She yelled in shock. "That was my favorite," he said glaring.

"I will buy you a new one," Edward said taking her breast into his line of sight. He began to play with them using his hands and using his mouth.

"Oh god," Bella said throwing her head back.

"Nope," Edward said pulling away. "No signs….no moving…..not until I say so," he said firmly.

"Yes master," Bella said with anger in her eyes.

"Good girl," Edward said going back to his labors. He knew she wanted to move to make some kind of sound. He couldn't be happier that she was under his control.

Edward moved his lips down her stomach and made quick removal off her underwear. As he used one hand to play with her breast he used the other to tease her sex. She tried so hard to move she even used her hands to grip the ropes. "You want to scream don't you?" Edward asked.

"Yes master," Bella said nodding her head.

"Then scream," Edward said. "Scream my name so that everyone will know you belong to be," he said before plundging his tongue into her warm opening.

"AHHH!!" Bella screamed out. "Oh god Edward!!!" She said arching her back off the bed. She could feel his tongue move with in her. He was teasing her and enjoying every minute of it.

"You like that?" Edward asked against her core.

"Yes master give me more please," Bella said throwing her head back.

"Beg for it," Edward said. "Tell me how you want it," he said into her ear. He shoved three fingers into of her pumping her rapidly. "Tell me where you want it," he said biting her neck.

"Oh god," Bella said feeling her eyes role back. "I want your cock inside me," he said.

"Inside what?" Edward asked. "Your mouth, your pussy, your ass," he said touching her butt.

"Oh….I love it when you talk dirty," Bella said. "I want it in my pussy please," she begged.

"Please what?" Edward asked positioning himself.

"Please master fuck my pussy with your cock," Bella said throwing her head back. That's when he shoved himself deep inside of her. "OH GOD!!" She yelled out.

Edward rode her as hard as she could but not hard enough to kill her. I mean after all he was still a vampire and one wrong move could end her life. He loved hearing her scream for him. He loved knowing that he did this to her. She felt himself coming to an end and wanted her to come with him.

They climaxed at the same time and he collapsed on top of her.

"Thank you master," Bella said breathing hard and he undid her ropes.

"Only for you my Bella," Edward said into her ear and held her close. This was the first time he didn't take any blood from her.

AN: My stories Our Destiny and Umbrella will be up later today….please review….PRETTY PLEASE :(


	20. Chapter Twenty

Chapter Twenty

Bella needed the rest of that day and half of the morning to recover from his fantasy. She knew that she had made the right decision in blackmailing him. I mean he was an amazing lover. Then it hit her it was time for her fantasy. She knew he would be coming back in twenty minutes. She got dressed up and waited in her room until he came back. "Bella," Edward said coming up the stairs.

Edward had found a note take on the door that read, 'Come up to the principal's office Mr. Cullen.' It made him shiver with delight. A schoolgirl punishment. "Bella," he said coming into her room.

"Mr. Cullen," Bella said standing there next to her bed. Edward looked at her outfit while feeling himself hardening. She was in a pladed red skirt and a button up white shirt that tied up to exposed her belly. She had long black stockings and black stripper heels. "I was told to come to your office," she said

"Yes," Edward choked out. "You have been disturbing the class and the school," he said taking off his jacket and setting it down on her desk.

"How is that sir?" Bella asked innocently. "I have never done anything wrong," she said.

"Look at yourself Ms. Swan," Edward said playing the role. "That is very distracting to the students and it underminds their education," he said crossing his arms.

"What do you suggest I do sir?" Bella asked innocently. "I never meant to do anything to hurt anyone," she said biting her lip.

"You need to removing that outfit Ms. Swan," Edward said leaning against the desk. "Immediately," he said causing her to nod her head.

"Yes sir," Bella said. "It will never happen again," she said heading out.

"Oh no," Edward said. "I have to have proof that you will follow my instructions," he said.

"But isn't that wrong sir," Bella said. "I mean you are older than me," she said innocently. 'Man this girl was good at this,' Edward thought.

"Of course it it," Edward said. "I would never do anything to hurt my students," he said touching her face. "Now remove the outfit but it requires a procedure," he said.

"Yes sir," Bella said still acting innocent.

"I want you to start with your shirt," Edward said. "Slowly unbutton it," he said causing her to undo the tie first. Then she slowly started unbuttoning her shirt. "No wait," he said. "Let me show you," he said undoing his bottons.

Bella looked at him exposing his chest and she looked away. "Sir," Bella said. "This isn't right," she said shaking her head.

"What did I tell you?" Edward asked causing her to look up.

"You would never do anything to hurt your students," Bella said looking at his chest. She licked her lips and he smirked.

"Seems to me like you like it," Edward said taking off his shirt. "Now you go on," he said causing her to undo her shirt exposing her bra. "Now removing it slowly," he said causing her to let it fall to the floor.

"Like that sir," Bella said covering herself.

"No Ms. Swan," Edward said coming over to her. "Let me see," he said.

"But sir you are my principal," Bella said looking up at him. "And I am only a girl," she said.

"No you are a woman Bella," Edward said. "Would I lie to you and say this was okay if it wasn't?" He asked causing her to bit her lip.

"Well no," Bella said.

"This is the proper punishment," Edward said. "Now," he said. "Undo my belt," he said causing her shaky hands to undo his belt. "Then undo my button and zippers," he said causing her to nod.

"Wow," Bella said as he stepped out of his pants a few moments late. "You are so large sir," she said. "I don't think it'll fit," she said looking with innocence in her eyes.

"Yes it will," Edward said leading her to the bed and sitting down. "Now lift up your skirt," he said causing her to do as she complied. "Beautiful," he said touching her through her panties. "Wet?" He asked. "I knew you trust me," he said winking at her and he removed then.

"Hold on sir," Bella said going to take off her shoes.

"No leave them," Edward said. "Follow me," he said taking her hand. "Hold on the end of the bed but bend over a little," he said causing her to nod. "The punishment begins," he said.

"What are you going to do sir?" Bella asked feeling air hit her bottom telling her that he pushed her skirt over her hips. Then she felt a large smack come onto the skin of her bottom. "AHH!!" She yelled.

"That is for wearing that outfit," Edward said smacking her again. "That was for not trusting me," he said smacking her again. "And that was for giving me a hard on," he said taking off his boxers.

"What can I do to make it up to you sir?" Bella asked arching her eyebrow.

"Except your punishment," Edward said into her in ear as he played with her opening of her ass. "Like a good little girl," he said causing her to gasp as he entered her ass.

"Oh god Mr. Cullen!!" Bella yelled out.

"Does that feel good?" Edward asked moving it and out of her.

"Yes!!' Bella said throwing her head back. "Fuck me harder Mr. Cullen!!" She yelled out. "Oh god…..just like that," she said as he went into her harder.

"Will you disrupt that class again?" Edward asked pounding into her.

"No never," Bella yelled out gripping onto the bed and his hand went to her clit.

"Then you are forgiven," Edward said rubbing her clit so she could come with me. In a mater of minutes the both screamed out for each other and then fell onto the bed together.

"That was hot," Bella said trying to control her breath.

"I can't wait until your uncle leaves for another fishing trip," Edward said causing them both to laugh.


	21. Chapter TwentyOne

Chapter Twenty-One

Bella and Edward hadn't been able to enjoy each others company as much as they did with her uncle being gone that weekend. With her uncle, school, and his family there was just no place to hide. They would sneak quickies now and again but it was never enough for them. It was even hard for him to stay away to go hunting. But Alice always forced him. That Friday at school she decided to risk it.

"Where are we going?" Edward asked as she dragged him down the hall during lunch.

"We can miss last period can't we," Bella said with a smile on her face.

"I have to leave the car here for them," Edward said with a smile. "But I have a place we can go," he said pushing the back door open. They went deep into the woods and stopped at a meadow.

"Wow," Bella said looking around. "Its beautiful," she said looking back at him.

"It's a place I come in think," Edward said. "When I need to sort things out and can't get the others out of mind head," he said causing her to laugh.

"It must be hard having to hear everyone's thoughts," Bella said sitting on the grass and he sat with her.

"I just wish I could hear yours," Edward said looking over at her.

"Well ha ha," Bella said sticking out her tongue. "But seriously I rather you not," she said.

"Why not?" Edward asked.

"Because I have done a lot of bad things," Bella said. "And they run through my head all the time," she said looking down. "I don't want you to think less of me then you already do," she said.

"What makes you think I think less of you?" Edward asked.

"Well I did blackmail you into having sex with me," Bella said. "Doesn't that make me a tramp or something," she said. "And I did get around back in Phenoix," she said.

"When did it all start?" Edward asked. "I mean the out of control behavior," he said. "Or were you always like this?" He asked causing her to sigh.

"No," Bella said. "I use to be a good kid but my parents were giving me enough attention so I made them look at me but then I got hooked on-" she stopped looking down in shame.

"Hooked on what?" Edward asked looking at her.

"Heroine," Bella said. "And then it went down hill from there," she said.

"Why did you stop?" Edward asked causing her to laugh.

"Ironically my parents," Bella said. "They heard one of my friends OD and they begged me pleaded with me to stop," she said. "I saw the look in their eyes I never seen it before they loved me," she said.

"What happened then?" Edward asked.

"I went to rehab," Bella said. "Came back stayed clean and it wasn't easy," she said. "But they were happy and we were spending time together," she said smiling.

"And then they died," Edward said causing her to nod.

"Six months later," Bella said looking down. "And here I am," she said. "But I guess it isn't so bad," she said looking over at him. "But I made a promise to keep clean at least from the heroine," she said.

"Well good," Edward said causing her to look down at her watch. "What?" She asked,

"I have to meet my uncle," Bella said standing. "He is taking me to La Push to see his friend Billy and that kid Jacob," she said rolling her eyes.

"I don't want you to go," Edward said. "It isn't safe with those kids," he said.

"Why not?" Bella asked arching her eyebrow and he didn't say anything. "Look I will be with my uncle so nothing is going to happen," she said. "I will be back Monday," she said kissing him on the cheek.

"Get on," Edward said causing her to jump on his back. They went running to her house so she could get ready to leave for La Push. He was worried but couldn't do anything about it.


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo

Chapter Twenty-two

Edward had pulled his car up in front of Bella's house to see Charlie loading the truck. She looked over at him and he still looked worried. "Everything will be fine," Bella said stroking his face.

"If anything happens," Edward said. "If these guys," he said causing her to touch his lips.

"You will be the first one I call," Bella said kissing him softly on the lips. "Thanks you," she said resting her forehead against his.

"For what?" Edward asked causing her to look into his eyes.

"For talking to me," Bella said. "Instead of just having sex with me," she said. "It was nice," she said with a smile coming onto his face.

"It was wasn't it," Edward said. "When you get back lets go out," he replied. "I mean really go out," he said causing her to bite her lip.

"Okay," Bella said nodding her head slowly. "I should go," she said hearing her uncle honk the car. "I'll call you when I get there," she said heading out of the car to her uncle's truck.

Edward pulled out of the drive and tired to keep his mind on something else. He walked into his house that day and saw Alice looking over at him. "You care about her," she stated.

"Maybe," Edward said taking off his jacket.

"You haven't taken any blood from her," Alice said coming over to him. "I would have seen it like I have been seeing everything else you guys have been doing," she said shaking her head in disgust.

"And," Edward said. "Maybe I got tired of her blood," he said handing up his coat.

"No you haven't," Alice said. "You just care about her," she said causing him to walk away. Alice crossed her arms against her chest and then went to find Jasper.

Bella had looked out the passenger side window as they pulled in Billy Black's yard. They got out of the car and Billy came out with Jacob. "Hey Bella," Jacob said with a smile on his face.

"Hey," Bella said. "I am going to make a phone call for a minute," she said heading away. Bella dialed his number and placed the phone to her ear.

"Hello my Bella," Edward said with a smile on his face.

"Hey," Bella said. "Well I am here," she said. "And I am fine," she said.

"But if they do anything," Edward said in a firm voice. "Call me right,' he said firmly.

"Got it," Bella said. "See you Monday Edward," she said. "This is going to be a long weekend," she said rolling her eyes.

"Bye my sweet Bella," Edward said causing her to blush.

"Bye," Bella said hanging up her phone.

"Give me the phone now," Charlie said holding his hand out.

"What?" Bella asked.

"I don't want you on the phone all weekend," Charlie said causing her to groan. He threw the phone into the glove box in the truck. "We should be back by Sunday night," he said.

"You are leaving me here," Bella said looking over at Jacob.

"It'll be fine," Charlie said helping Billy into the truck.

"Come on we can watch movies or something," Jacob said causing her to bit her lip. Not only did she not have her cell phone. She was alone with some guy she didn't even know.


	23. Chapter TwentyThree

Chapter Twenty – Three

Bella and Jacob had been watching some movies for the past hours. She kept her distance for him since the last time they met he tired to kiss her. Then a knock came at the door and Jacob stood up. "I invited some friends over," Jacob said. "I hope you don't mind," he said opening the door.

"Okay," Bella said sitting up straighter as two guys came into the room.

"Hey," Quil said nodding his head at her.

"Hey girl," Embry said winking at her making her a little uncomfortable. "Man she stinks," he said holding his nose.

"Excuse me," Bella said arching her eyebrow.

"You smell like a Cullen," Quil said sitting across from her on the chair.

"Enough," Jacob said softly. "We are here to have a good time," he said sitting down next to her. "I heard you do heroine," he said nodding to Quil.

Bella looked as the pulled out a couple of needles and some heroine. She closed her eyes trying to think back to her tools. "I use to I don't anymore," Bella said. "I am clean," he said.

"Oh come on girl," Quil said causign her to stand up.

"Whoa," Jacob said. "Its fine," he said. "You don't have to come sit," he said causing her to take a deep breath and sit back down. "But we are going too," he said nodding his head.

"Do you mind?" Embry asked causing her to shrug her shoulder. Bella wasn't going to do it but she couldn't stop someone else from doing it.

"Why did you stop?" Jacob asked flicking the needle with the heroine in it.

"Because my friend had OD and my parents wanted me to stop," Bella said. "But trust me that is not going to make you feel any better," she said shaking her head.

"You are probably right," Jacob said looking at the needle. "Boys," he said causing them to stand. "Hold her down," he said with a smirk on his face.

Bella jumped up off the couch to run but Quil grabbed her by the waist. He lifted her in the air as her feet went kicking. She tired to push his arms away but he was really strong. Embry came in front of her and slapped her hard across the face. She screamed out. "Keep her quiet," Jacob said.

"Why are you doing this?" Bella asked crying as they threw her on the couch.

"Because," Jacob said. "You are with that disgusting blood sucker Edward," he said. "Hold her arm," he said in a firm voice. "Do you know how sick that is?" He asked glaring down at her.

"What do you care?" Bella asked struggling to get her arm free.

"Because no one tries to kiss me and then go off with a bloodsucker," Jacob said sticking the needle in her arm and she screamed out. "Cover her mouth Embry," he said.

Embry took his free hand covering her mouth as they injected her with the drug. She began to feel weaker and they let her go. "Take her up to my room," Jacob said with a smirk.

"No!!" Bella said still try to fight. Embry threw her over his shoulder and went to Jacob's room. Quil turned to Jacob who was taking off his jacket.

"Let's go have some fun," Quil said with a smirk on his face.

Jacob smirked over at his friend and followed him up the stairs. He knew that Alice couldn't see vision of them but even if she did see this there was nothing they could do.

It would start a war that the vampires don't want.


	24. Chapter TwentyFour

Chapter Twenty-Four

Bella was thrown down on the bed and she tried to push herself up. She could feel the heroine going into her system because she was getting weaker. Jacob came into the room with Quil. "Nope," Quil said pushing her back down on the bed.

"Please don't do this," Bella said with tears down her face.

"You know I will stop this," Jacob said taking off his shirt and crawling on top of her. "As long as you do something for me," he said causing her to glare at him.

"What?" Bella asked with anger in her voice.

"Dump Edward and be with me," Jacob said with a smile on his face and she spat in his face.

"Go to hell!!" Bella yelled out at him. There was no way she was going to give up Edward. Jacob connected his fist with her face twice and ripped her shirt open.

"Man leave us some," Embry said rubbing his hands together.

Jacob leaned down to her ear and bit her earlobe roughly. "This is going to be a long night for you," he said before she screamed out in horror.

+Three Hours Earlier+ 

Alice was sitting on the couch with Jasper and Edward. Emmett and Rosalie were at the table and Emse was in the kitchen with Carlisle. Then a vision hit her like a ton of bricks. "NO!!" She yelled out. 

_+Alice's Vision+ _

_Bella was stumbling through the woods just in front of the boundary. "HELP!!!" Bella yelled out through her pain. She was covered in blood and bruises. "EDWARD!!" She yelled out. _

_Bella collapsed onto the ground and began to whimper. Her top was completely off of her body along with her bra leaving her exposed. Her pants were shredded up but managed to still cover her. And it looked like some of her hair had been pulled out. _

"_Help," Bella said weakly before passing out. _

_+End of Vision+_

Jasper saw the fear in his wife's eyes and could feel it from her body. "Alice," he said. "What is my darling?" He asked stroking her face. 

"Its Bella," Alice said looking over at him. "She's been hurt," she said looking at Edward. "She's just inside the boundary," she said causing him to rush out. "There is blood," she said at Carlisle. 

"When is this going to happen?" Edward said coming over to her. 

"The sun was rising," Alice said. "I saw claw marks," she said looking up at him. 

"Wolves," Rosalie said growling. 

"We have to cross the boundary," Edward said looking at Carlisle. 

"Of course," Carlisle said. "But we all understand what this means afterwards?" He asked them and they nodded in agreement. 

"You guys take care of the wolves," Alice said. "Rosalie, Esme and I need to get to Bella," she said in a firm voice. 

"Why?" Rosalie asked not really caring to much for Bella. 

"From the looks of her I think they had raped her," Alice said causing her to rush out with Edward. They all followed after her and rushed to La Push. 

+Present+

"Hold her down Embry," Jacob said. "I need to get her pants off," he said. "Quil get more of the heroine downstairs," he said in a firm voice.

"No please," Bella said crying still trying to fight.

"SHUT UP!!" Embry yelled slapping her and held her down.

Jacob head shot up when he heard Quil scream and Embry let her go. "Brother," Embry said as Edward broke through the door.

"Leech," Jacob said glaring over at him.

Edward took one look at Bella's half naked battered body then back up at Jacob. They both lunged at each other and went through the wall. Emmett and Jasper went after Embry. Carlisle rushed over with the girls to Bella. "They gave me heroine," Bella cried. "I didn't want it," she said.

"Shh," Rosalie said stroking her face feeling connected to her now. "We know," she said in a motherly tone and Bella looked up into their eyes.

"I worked so hard," Bella said lowering her head.

"Bella," Carlisle said causing her to look up. "Everything will be fine," he said. "Let me look at you," he said causing her to nod.

Bella let him check out her wounds and then went to lift her. "Where is Edward?" Bella asked backing away not wanting anyone but Edward to hold her.

"I am here my love," Edward said rushing over to her.

"Are you hurt?" Bella asked looking at him and he saw her arm.

"I am so sorry," Edward said remembering her telling him of her hard ship with drugs.

"I want to go home," Bella said causing him to nod and then lift her up. They walked out know the night wasn't over.

AN: The next chapter four my story 'Our Destiny' is not going to be up for a while. I still haven't decided it I wanted to end it their or just continue.....please review this chapter....thanks


	25. Chapter TwentyFive

Chapter Twenty-Five

Edward rushed Bella back to the house so Carlisle could take care of her. She had cuts and bruises all over her body. Not to mention she was coming down from her high. Carlisle and Rosalie went into the room with her and locked everyone else out. That left Edward to pace around.

"Edward she is going to be fine," Emmett said coming over to her.

"I know," Edward said nodding his head. "She is in good hands," he said.

"We are still going to have to deal with the wolves," Jasper said. "We did kill three of their own," he said looking over at Alice.

"Because of what they did to Bella," Edward said growling.

"He knows that," Alice said jumping to his defense. "But they may not see is that way," he said.

"That is the last thing that we need to deal with," Esme said. "Right now we take care of our own," she said firmly.

Edward looked over at her in shock. She thought of Bella as one of them.

"We all do Edward," Alice said listening to his thoughts.

"Yeah," Emmett said. "If she can make you happy she is a keeper," he said. Carlisle came out of the room and went over to Edward.

"She is going through withdrawals right now," Carlisle said. "Its not going to be easy we will have to watch her for awhile make sure she doesn't go back," he said.

"She won't," Edward said. "I have faith in her," he said.

"She is sleeping right now," Carlisle said causing him to nod and then they heard a scream.

"Not anymore," Emmett said looking over at his brother. Edward headed for the room.

"Shhh," Rosalie said comforting her. "Its okay I got you," she said. "Those creeps aren't going to be able to hurt you anymore," she said running her fingers through her hair.

"I want to see Edward," Bella said in a firm but shaken tone.

"I am here love," Edward said as Rosalie moved out of the way.

"I am so sorry," Bella said. "I didn't want to take it," she said.

"I know Bella I know," Edward said. "Just try to sleep," he said rubbing her cheek.

"It's so hot," Bella said knowing that this was part of the withdrawal. "And it hurts so much," she said holding tightly to his shirt.

"Carlisle!" Edward yelled out.

"I am already on it," Carlisle said coming into the room. He injected her with a low dose of pain killer that would help her but not enhance her addiction.

"Go to sleep now," Edward said. "I will be here when you wake up," he said.

Carlisle had called the police station immediately after taking care of Bella. He had the deputies go find her uncle and bring him over to their house. Charlie had rushed into the house.

"Charlie," Carlisle said coming to him.

"Where is she?" Charlie asked. "Why didn't you take her to the hospital?" He asked.

"She didn't want to go so I treated her here," Carlisle said as Billy Black was wheeled into the house by a few of the deputies. Rosalie let out a low growl and Emmett clutched her hand.

"What happened?" Charlie asked.

"Jacob, Embry, and Quil tried to rape her," Carlisle asked. "They injected her with heroine and beat her up pretty bad," he said. "She managed to call Edward from the house phone and we went to get her," he said in a soft voice.

"Charlie," Billy said feeling horrible.

"Don't," Charlie said raising his hand. "Your son is dead," he said pointing at him. "Can I go see her please?" He asked causing Carlisle to nod his head.

"He's already been killed hasn't he," Billy asked them as Carlisle walked Charlie to his make shift hospital room. "They are all dead," he said feeling angry but understanding at the same time.

"Yes," Jasper said feeling the emotions in the room hit him.

"Come on lets step out," Alice said. "Watch him," she said to Emmett.

"Always," Emmett said glaring over at Billy.

Charlie came into the room and Edward stood up from his seat. "Hello sir," he said respectfully.

"Thank you," Charlie said firmly shaking his hand.

"Charlie," Bella said looking up at him.

"Oh Bella," Charlie said. "I am so sorry I should have never left you there," he said stroking her face and she let the tear slip.

"It's okay," Bella said with a soften smile.

"I am gonna take care of this okay," Charlie said. "I will make them pay," he said firmly.

Edward smiled at her uncle's protectiveness and knew that he didn't have to worry. "Let her get some sleep now," Carlisle said motioning them both out.

"I will be back," Charlie and Edward said in unisons.

Bella nodded her head and then went back into a deep sleep. "What about the heroine?" Charlie asked softly. "I mean could she relapse," he said.

"Your niece is strong she will pull through," Carlisle said in a firm voice.

"I know," Charlie said before heading out to deal with the situation. Edward had went out hunting with his brothers for a moment.

"So," Emmett said tossing a deer he just devoured to the side. "You love her?" he asked.

"I don't know," Edward said wipping his mouth off.

"I think you do," Jasper said. "Wait," he said arching his eyebrow. "I know you do," he said in a firm voice. "What are you so scared of?" He asked.

"Awe little Eddie is scared of a human," Emmett said teasingly to his brother. Edward growled at him and then looked at Jasper.

"What if she doesn't feel the same?" Edward asked.

"She does," Jasper said.

"How do you know?" Emmett asked causing them to look at him. "Or right," he said stupidly. "Tell her man what could go wrong?" He asked.

"But you might want to wait," Jasper said. "She has been through a lot," he said.

"Yeah," Edward said nodding his head and then he heard her scream. "BELLA!!" He yelled out then ran back to the house with his brother's following.

"It was just a nightmare," Carisle said as he burst through the door. He was holding her down and injected her with a sedative.

"Bella," Edward said coming over.

"They had me," Bella said controlling her breathing.

"They can't get you not anymore," Edward said holding her close and Carisle left.

"Edward," Bella said softly.

"Yes," Edward said looking down at her.

"I love you," Bella replied before drifting off into sleep.

That just left him smiling as he watched her sleep. She did love him.


	26. Chapter TwentySix

Chapter Twenty-Six

Bella had woke up a few hours later finding herself still at the Cullen house. She hoped the last night was just a terrible dream. She sat up not knowing Rosalie was in the room. "It was real," she stated.

"I was afraid someone was gonna say that," Bella said looking over at her.

"Everything is gonna be okay Bella," Rosalie said standing up. "Its hard for awhile but eventually you get adjusted back to life," she said.

"Sounds like you have experience with this," Bella said causing he to nod and sit on the bed.

"When Edward found me that night," Rosalie began. "I was just raped by my husband to be and all of his drunk friends," she said looking down. "They brought me out of my darkness,' she said. "And we will help you too," she said taking her hand.

"But I wasn't even raped," Bella said looking down at her hands. "Shouldn't I have been over this by now," she said lookig over Roslaie.

"No," Rosalie said. "Just because they didn't accomplish that sick task doesn't mean that you should feel any less pain then I did," she said. "The fear was still there and look at all they did to you," she said.

"What about the wolves?" Bella asked changing the subject. "Won't this cause problems?" she asked.

"Yes," Rosalie said. "But Edward cares for you a lot," she said. "So I guess your worth it," she said jokingly causing them to laugh. "They went out to talk with the wolves," she said.

"What?" Bella asked with panic in her eyes.

"Don't worry Edward can handle it," Rosalie said. "Edward said I should feed you," she said causing her to smirk at her.

"I am not his pet you know," Bella said causing them both to laugh.

Edward went with the rest of his family minus Rosalie to meet with the wovles. The met at the center of the boundary. "How is Bella?" Sam Uley the leader replied.

"She's not doing to good," Carisle said. "What your friends did to her," he said with anger in his heart. \

"They are no longer friends of ours," Sam said. "And there will not be a war," he said. "Tell Bella I am very sorry I should have control them better," he said.

"Yeah you should have," Edward said growling at him.

"Billy sends his apologies as well as the other familes," Sam said. "I hope this doesn't change things between us and the treaty," he said.

"No," Carisle said. "We are still good when it comes to that," he said shaking his hand.

"Come on lets go," Sam said to the pack. All of them had sympathetic looks and Jasper could sensed they felt very guitly.

"Lets go back home," Esme said causing them all to nod. A few hours later Edward and the rest of them came back to the house hearing laughter.

"What is going on?" Esme asked coming into the kitchen. It was a complete mess.

"You are suppose to put the lid on the blender before you start it Rose," Bella said wipping the shake off of her face and Rosalie looked at her hair.

"Hey," Rose said sternly. "I have never cooked," she said.

"Excuses," Bella said throwing a piece of fruit at her and Rose through it back. Everyone was in shock that they were getting along so well. But they did have something to bond over.

"Okay," Edward said. "The human needs a bath," he said helping her up from the floor.

"Mmm," Bella said holding onto her stomach. "Carry me," she said causing him to smile.

"Of course," Edward said lifting her up in his arms and ran to the bathroom upstairs. Alice had set some towels and clothes already in the bathroom.

"Wow," Bella said. "She knows everything," she said softly.

"I'll get the water warm for you," Edward said causing her to nod. She went to undress and then stepped into the shower. "Here let me help," he said.

Bella began to feel alittle panic as he went towards her chest with the rag. "Please stop," she said out loud. "Edward……I" She said seeing the hurt look in his eyes.

"I am sorry," Edward said. "Here," he said handing her the rag. "I will leave," he said.

"No," Bella said. "Just," she said. "Can you get in here with me?" She asked causing him to nod his head and took off his clothes. Edward stepped in the shower and wrapped his arms around her.

"Do you still want me to help?" Edward asked causing her to nod.

"Just let me help," Bella said placing her hand on top of his as he held the rag. After the shower he took her back to the guest bedroom to get some sleep. "Stay," she said.

"Always my love," Edward said causing her to smile.

"Love," Bella said. "It's a nice feeling," she said resting her head on his bare chest. Edward smiled down at her and hummed her to sleep.


	27. Chapter TwentySeven

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Bella had been moved back to her house that next morning but Edward never left her side. He stayed with her every night and helped her fall asleep every night. Eventually the nightmares stopped and she was able to get to sleep on her own. But Edward was still there. But there would always be something hanging over them and that was his immortality. It never really crossed his mind but for Bella it haunted her every minute. She never said I love you to anyone and now that she has things have changed. It was time to sit down and have a serious talk.

Edward had snuck up behind her at school and gave her kisses along her neck. "Edward," she said with a slight giggle.

"I love it when you say my name," Edward said huskily into her ear.

"Edward stop," Bella said turning around and looking at him seriously.

"Is everything okay love?" Edward asked causing her heart to melt.

"No its not," Bella said shaking her head. "We need to talk," she said.

"Okay," Edward said feeling himself begin to panic. Those words were never good when it came from a woman's mouth. "When?" He asked.

"After school," Bella said. "Our meadow," she said.

"Okay," Edward said nodding his head. "Want me to walk you to class?" He asked.

"No," Bella said shaking her head. "I'll see you at lunch," she said kissing him on the cheek.

Then she walked away leaving him completely confused. And for the first time scared.

Edward had to go find Alice and talk to her. She must have seen something. At least he hoped. He rushed out the car sensing Alice and Jasper presence. "EDWARD!!" Alice yelled covering herself.

"Sorry," Edward said turning away from her car window. "I need to talk to you Alice," he said causing them both to sigh.

"What Edward?" Alice asked but he didn't turn. "We are decent," she said causing him to turn.

"It's Bella," Edward said. "She says she wants to talk," he said.

"Ouch," Jasper said knowing the meaning of those words.

"I know," Alice said. "She wants to talk about your guy's future," she said. "You know the fact

that you are a vampire that can live forever and she can't," she said.

"So she wants me to change her?" Edward asked causing her to nod her head. "I can't do that," he said shaking his head.

"Well that is something you are going to have to tell her," Alice said in a firm voice. "But I think

you are being an idiot," he said.

"Why would I make her face damnation?" Edward asked. "No it's out of the question," he said

in a firm voice and Alice sighed.

"Fine," Alice said. "But don't say I didn't warn you," she said heading away with Jasper into the woods.

Jasper stopped Alice half way to where his brother couldn't here. "What is going to happen?" Jasper asked causing her to look down.

"She is going to leave him," Alice said in a sadden voice. "But I can't blame her," she said.

"What is he going to do?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know I haven't seen anything," Alice said in a low voice. "But it can't be good," she said softly.

That day after school Edward had rushed to find Bella to set her straight. He would not change her into a vampire into a monster. That was the end of it. "Hey," she said.

"The answer is no," Edward blurted out.

"What?" Bella asked arching her eyebrow. "How did you?" She asked. "Alice you went to Alice," she said crossing her arms.

"I will not change you Bella," Edward said firmly.

"Why not?" Bella asked. "We love each other right?" She asked.

"I don't care I am not going to turn you into a monster," Edward said in a firm voice.

"You are not a monster," Bella said looking up at him. "You are the man I love," she said.

"The answer is still no," Edward said standing his ground and she looked down.

"Where does that leave us then?" Bella asked looking up at him.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked looking up at him.

"I mean if you are not going to change me we don't have a future," Bella said. "I love you

Edward and I will do anything for you but I will not grow old while you're still young," she said.

"What is the difference?" Edward asked coming over to her. "I still love you no matter if you are old or young," he said taking her hands and she moved away.

"But it's not the same," Bella said. "It won't be the same," she said. "I can't I won't let you watch me die and I won't grow old without you," she said firmly. "So make a choice," she said.

"I can't," Edward said causing her to look down.

"I was afraid of that," Bella said with tears in her eyes.

"Bella please," Edward said feeling his dead heart breaking.

"I am sorry Edward," Bella said. "We can't not anymore," she said pulling away.

"Bella you are being unfair," Edward said causing her to turn around.

"No you are the one that is asking too much," Bella began. "That is being unfair," she said.

"Look," she said looking down. "Know that I love and I will always love you," she said before walking away.

"You block head," Alice said glaring up at him with Rosalie beside her.

"Get over it Alice," Edward said still stung from the pain. "She wouldn't have fit in anyway," he said harshly. Then took off into the woods toward the house. He couldn't be in Forks anymore.

AN: If you guys late Stargate Alantis and the pairing Ronon/Keller....then check out my story Love of A Woman...later


	28. Chapter TwentyEight

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Edward had come into the house to speak with Carlisle about leaving Forks. Alice had rushed into the house seeing the future. Knowing he was going to make them leave. But she had to try and stop him anyway. "No Edward," Alice said. "Why can't you just see her side?" She asked.

"There is only one side," Edward said. "I am not going to let her become a monster," he said. "We need to leave now so she can move on for me," he said firmly. "Carlisle!" He yelled causing him to rush out.

"Yes son," Carlisle said firmly. "I know everything," he said. "Are you sure?" He asked. "There is no going back after this," he said.

"I am sure," Edward said nodding his head.

"I am not going," Alice said firmly crossing her arms.

"You have too," Esme said. "We are a family," she said firmly.

"This is so unfair," Alice said rushing out with Rosalie right behind her.

"This isn't easy for me," Edward said looking up at his father with pain in her eyes.

"I know," Jasper said. "But you won't even consider it," he said.

"I can't I am sorry," Edward said heading up to his room to pack. Jasper looked back at Emmett before heading to pack as well.

Bella was on the porch with tears in her eyes and ice cream in her hands. "Bella," a soft voice said.

"Alice," Bella said sitting up and rushing over to her. "Hey Rose," she said looking at her.

"I am so sorry about our idiot brother," Rosalie said looking over at her.

"Its okay," Bella said nodding her head. "I can't force him to do something he didn't want to do," she said softly. "But it sucks," she said with tears in her eyes.

"I will keep trying to convince him," Alice said touching her face and wiping her tears.

"Don't," Bella said. "Its best if you guys just forget about me," she said looking up at them.

"See I knew this was a bad idea," Rosalie stated. "Her get involved with him," she said in anger.

"Rosalie!" Alice said glaring at her.

"It's just," Rosalie said. "Now I am going to miss this stupid human," she said crossing her arms trying not to show any emotion. Bella stood up from the porch.

"I am gonna miss you too," Bella said. "Stupid vampire," she said causing her to snicker.

"Better than a human," Rosalie spatted back.

"Says who?" Bella asked causing them to get quiet. "I should get in the house and get Charlie's dinner ready for him," she said. "Know that I will always love you guys," she said.

"We love you too," Alice said hugging her but Rosalie didn't. Bella understood. They headed off into the woods and she went back into the house.

Charlie came into the house to smell burgers on the stove and came over. "Nice Bella," he said noticing there were only two. "You are not eating?" He asked.

"No um..," Bella said turning with tears in her eyes.

"What is it?" Charlie asked touching her face. "Is it Jacob?" He asked. "Did he come here?" He asked not knowing that he was already dead.

"No," Bella said shaking her head. "Edward had to leave town because his dad got a new job so we broke up," she said lying through her teeth and he hugged her.

"I am so sorry baby," Charlie said. "There will be other guys," he said.

"I guess," Bella said. "But I am just going to go to bed early," she said with him giving her a nod.

"Okay night Bella," Charlie said kissing her on the top of the head.

Edward sat in the passenger seat of the car for the first time in decades. He had a picture of Bella in his hand and just stared down at it. Carlisle knew he was in pain and wished he could help. But this was something he couldn't do for him. They would try to build another life in Alaska.

AN: Another post should be coming saturday....


	29. Chapter TwentyNine

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Edward has been gone for three months and Bella tired to stay positive. Going out with Angela when she wasn't with Ben. Trying not to kill Jessica and Lauren for making nasty comments about Edward. Just trying to get through high school to college. She missed all of them but she missed Edward the most. It was the right decision she made at the time. They wouldn't have a future if he wasn't going to change her. Charlie came through the door with skis in his hand.

"What are those?" Bella asked arching her eyebrows.

"They are your skis," Charlie said with a smile and she sighed.

"I am not going," Bella said in a firm voice.

"Oh come on Bella," Charlie said. "You need to go have some fun," he said. "Just do it for me," he said causing her to sigh.

"Fine," Bella said. "But if I end up with a broken leg," she said warning him.

"I will wait on you hand and foot," Charlie said. "I will even make dinner," he said.

"Okay I don't want to die now," Bella said causing him to glare and she just laughed.

"My cooking is not that bad," Charlie said causing her to laugh.

"You blew up the microwave," Bella said firmly.

"That was once," Charlie said. "Okay twice but I forgot to take off the foil," he said.

"Sure," Bella said nodding her head. "I should start packing," she said getting up from the table.

Edward was sitting on his bed in his new home near the Denali clan. He was listening to Clair de Lune. It was Bella's favorite of his selection. He gazed at her picture and then he groaned. Tanya came through the door. "Hey boo," Tanya said.

"What do you want Tanya?" Edward asked glaring.

"A little lovin silly," Tanya said. "I have been very lonely," she said straddling him.

"Tanya," Edward said pushing her off. "How many times do I have to tell you I am not interested?" He asked standing up and she saw the picture.

"What is that?" Tanya asked snatching it. "Oh this is her," she said smiling. "Pretty," she said.

"And I bet tasty too," she said with a devilish smile.

"Tanya," Edward warned.

"Oh calm down," Tanya said. "If you loved her so much," she said handing back the picture.

"Why did you all leave her?" She asked. "Alice talks about her constantly so does Rosalie," she said.

"Really?" Edward asked causing her to nod.

"Yeah," Tanya said sitting down with him. "Like she finally cares for someone other than herself and this family," she said. "And that has never happened" she said.

"Yeah," Edward said. "But she broke up with me," he said.

"Because you wouldn't change her," Tanya said softly. "You expected her to grow old while you stay young," she said looking at him in shock.

"Better than being a monster," Edward said causing her to shake her head.

"Only you think that Edward," Tanya said. "Being a monster means you have to have no humanity," she said firmly. "We live in a world filled with delicious humans and we don't hurt them," she said.

"It doesn't matter," Edward said causing her to stand up.

"You know what," Tanya said. "I think your just scared that maybe once you changer her she'll run off like my lover did with me," she said. "But love is about taking chances," she said. "You can't hide in loneliness for the rest of your life because you're scared," she said before walking out of the room.

Back at Forks, everyone was loading onto the plane for their trip. They hand finally got into the plane and sat down. "I am so glad you decided to come," Angela said.

"Yeah thrilled," Jessica said causing Bella to glare.

"Forget them," Angela said. "We are going to have so much fun," she said.

"And I can keep you warm at night Bella," Tyler said causing her to roll her eyes.

"No thanks," Bella said before looking out the window. "But you are right," she said. "It's time

for me to have some fun," she said causing Angela to smile.

The plane took off with Bella opening her book and others listening to their music. Alice was sitting with her mate in their room when her eyes went black.

_+Vision+ _

_A plane had been split in two in the middle of the woods and the snow. Bella was in her seat with a gash in her head and a piece of metal in her side. "AHH!!" She groaned in pain. _

_The plane had also caught fire and was leaking fuel. _

_+End of Vision+ _

"BELLA!!" Alice yelled jolting up from her lover's embrace.

"What is it darling?" Jasper asked.

"It's Bella," Alice said. "A plane crash," she said.

Bella woke up from her sleep as the plane began to rock. "What is going on?" She asked.

"Just some turbulence kids," Mr. Banner said. "Now put on your seat belt," he said.

Bella could tell he was lying by the look on his face and the turbulence got worse. Soon everything went black for Bella as the plane spiraled out of control.

AN: another chapter won't be up till the middle of the week....hope you can wait that long


	30. Chapter Thirty

Chapter Thirty

Bella woke up with pain in her head and some numbness in her side. She looked ahead to see the

plane had been split in half. She looked to her side to find Angela had a big gash in her head.

"Angela," she said repeatedly but got no response.

Bella looked down at her side to see that she had a piece of metal lodged in her. "Shit," she said looking down at the blood and then got out of her seat belt. She got up slowly looking around at her classmates.

They had all been hurt and wouldn't wake up for her. She saw that the plane was catching fire and had to get them all out. But she couldn't do it with this thing in her side. She knew this wasn't the smartest idea but she had to do it. She grabbed a hold of the metal object and pulled it out slowly.

"AHH!!" Bella screamed out in pain. Then she grabbed a sweater tearing it to shreds before wrapping it around her wound. "Okay," she said getting out of the plane and seeing a cave.

"Perfect," Bella said going back in and trying to get Angela out. But her belt was stuck. She went to find a knife or a piece of metal to cut her free. Once she did she drug her to cave.

Bella took everyone to the cave except three people Tyler, Mr. Banner and the pilot. They had all died instantly from the crash. She went back to the cave after getting some blankets and the first aid kit. She did everything she could to mend their wounds. She even managed to put Mike's skull back in place with a few sticks and some shredded clothes. She tried to build a fire and stay warm.

She prayed someone would come for them.

Charlie had been notified a few hours later of the plane crash. He had rounded up a team of men to come search with him. He had set up base and the parents of the kids were pacing around.

"When are you going to find my daughter?" Jessica's mother asked.

"As soon as we can," Charlie said. "Look my niece is out there too we are doing the best we can," he said looking at them.

"Want some help?" A voice asked causing him to turn. It was Carlisle Cullen with the rest of his family.

"Dr. Cullen," Charlie said with a relieved look. "Our doctor got stuck in the snow when we find these kids I am going to need you to tend to any wounds," he said.

"Happy to help," Carlisle said. "And my kids are willing to search," he said. Charlie looked over at Edward and then back at Carlisle.

"Bella is out there," Charlie said. "I know they broke up because you had to move but can he handle it I mean does he still," he said causing Carlisle to nod.

"Yes he still cares for her," Carlisle said causing Edward to walk forward.

"But I can handle the search," Edward said firmly.

"Okay," Charlie said. "There are groups here and here," he said. "You can look here," he said.

Edward nodded his head and went to leave with the rest of his family. "Call me," Carlisle said causing him to nod. "And I will do the same," he replied.

"Can we help?" A feminine voice asked. It was Tanya and her clan.

"These are family friends," Carlisle said causing Charlie to nod.

"The more the help would be appreciated," Charlie said causing her to nod.

Angela's teeth began chattering and Bella went over to her. "I am so cold," Angela said.

"I know," Bella said taking off her jacket leaving her in a tank top. "Just hold on," she said.

"What happened?" Angela asked.

"Shh don't talk just rest," Bella said. "But try not to fall asleep you may have a conciouson," she said causing her to nod. "I am going to try and find some water," she said grabbing a blanket.

Bella wrapped it around her and went out to the wreckage to find some water. Back in the woods about a hundred miles away Edward was getting frustrated. It was hard for them to sense anything with all this snow. "We will find her man," Emmett said gripping his shoulder.

"How do you know?" Edward asked. "Alice have you seen anything? He asked.

"No," Alice said shaking her head. "Come on visions work," she said to herself.

"Bella is a fighter," Rosalie said. "She'll be fine," she said with a firm belief.

"Its getting dark," Jasper said looking up at the sky.

"That means its getting colder," Tanya said rushing in behind them.

"We have to go back to camp," Alice said looking at them.

"What? No!" Edward said in a firm voice.

"Charlie and the other humans will get suspicious," Alice said grabbing his hand.

"Fine," Edward said knowing she was right. "But first thing," he said.

"We'll be out here," Alice said causing him to turn around. Edward pulled out a picture of Bella.

"I will find you," Edward said to the picture. "I promise," he said stroking it softly.

AN: The next post will be up Friday....thank you


	31. Chapter ThirtyOne

Chapter Thirty-One

It has been a week since the plane crashed and still no sign of the plane. The snow was starting to clear up making it easier for the Cullen's to get a hold of a scent. They had went into the woods once again and split up into two groups. Edward, Tanya, Kate, Rosalie, and Emmett in one group. The rest went the other way. "What are you going to do when you find her?" Rosalie asked.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked looking straight ahead.

"I mean are you just going to let her get away again," Rosalie said in a stern voice.

"Rose," Emmett said in a stern tone as well.

"No," Rosalie said glaring back. "I want to know," she said. "You aren't just going to let her go again are you," she said. "Don't you realize the family could lose her," she said in anger.

"The family," Edward said glaring back. "You hated her," he said. "The only reason you like her now is because she almost got raped," he said. "But ask yourself this," he said. "Would you care this much if that didn't happened?" He asked causing her to charge him.

"Take that back," Rosalie said smacking him across the face.

"ENOUGH!!" Tanya yelled holding back Edward with Kate. Emmett held onto Rosalie. "We have got to find her and you two fighting isn't helping," she said.

Back with the others. They came upon a small cave with the play wreckage only yards away. "I smell her," Alice said sniffing.

"There," Carlisle said pointing to the cave. "Call Edward," he said looking to Jasper.

"BELLA!!" Alice said walking into the cave with Carlisle ahead of her. "Bella," she said softly. The all saw in amazement as Bella was tending to Angela.

"Bella," Carlisle said causing her to look up.

"Carlisle," Bella said standing up slowly. Carlisle could visibly see the gash in her head but the scent of her blood was too overwhelming to be just from that.

"Are you hurt?" Carlisle asked looking over at her.

"Most of them have concussions," Bella said walking over to him. "I tried to hold Mike's skull together and Jessica has a big gash in her side," she said. "I did the best I could," she said as he looked at them.

"You did great," Carlisle said touching her forehead gently. "Now are you hurt any place else?" He asked again looking her over and she nodded.

"Take care of them," Bella said before collapsing in Carlisle's arms.

"Bella!" Alice said with dry tears in her eyes as she felt a breeze past over her. Edward came rushing to them as Carlisle opened Bella's blanket. She had the first stages of frostbite and a wound in her side.

"Carlisle," Edward said with a worried look on his face.

"Bella," Carlisle said shaking her. "What happened to you?" He asked.

"Had something in me," Bella said as blood started seeping out. Jasper rushed out not being able

to deal with it and Tanya went after him. "It was in the way……had to take it out to help," she said breathing heavily.

"Okay," Carlisle said laying her down. "Stop talking," he said. "Save your strength," he said.

"What is it?" Edward asked watching him tend to her.

"She's got internal bleeding," Carlisle said in a low voice.

"Can she make it?" Edward asked just before she began to cough up blood. "Bella," he said picking her up in his arms.

"No," Carlisle said in a serious tone.

"I am going to die," Bella said looking at him and he looked down. "Tell me," she said sternly.

"Please," she said softly.

"Yes Bella," Carlisle said nodding his head.

"Are the others going to be okay?" Bella asked looking up at him.

"Yes," Carlisle said. "They should be," he said wiping off her mouth.

"Good," Bella said nodding his head. "Tell Charlie I love him okay," she said. "And that I went without any pain," she said more wincing. "AHH!!" She said closing her eyes tightly.

"No," Edward said shaking his head. "You can't leave me," he said holding her in his arms.

"I just want you to know that I love you," Bella said. "All of you," she said. "You taught me something I never thought existed," she said coughing again.

"Come on Bella fight it," Rosalie said knowing that if she could cry she would have.

"Its out of her hands now," Carlisle said moving away from her.

"Edward," Alice said looking at him with pleading eyes. Edward looking down at her and knew then he couldn't let her go.

"It's not out of mine," Edward said picking her up and running out of the cave. Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie all followed him. "You guys need to plan something to tell the humans," he said.

"Already got an idea," Emmett said with a smile. "Hold on baby sister," he said to her. "Come on Rose," he said leading her away from them and two the plane.

"Bella," Edward said noticing her eyes had closed.

"She just passed out," Alice said causing him to nod. "Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes," Edward said holding her close. "I just hope she doesn't hate me," he said. "Stop me," he said causing her to nod.

Edward lifted her neck to his lips and sank his teeth into her skin. He hoped she wasn't feeling any pain since she was passed out. As her blood sang to him one last time the plane exploded behind him.


	32. Chapter ThirtyTwo

Chapter Thirty-Two

Three days later Bella eyes slowly started to flutter open and she lundged herself up. "Whoa," a soft voice replied. "Settele down Bella," said the voice causing her to turn.

"Alice," Bella said looking around. "Esme," she said. "What?" She asked. "The plane….everyone from school….I was dying," she said shaking her. "Why is it so bright in here?" She asked a bit angry.

"Because you a vampire," a velvet voice replied. She knew that voice very well. It was her Edward. Well it wasn't her Edward anymore.

"Edward," Bella said. "What do you mean?" She asked looking up at him.

"You were dying," Edward said. "I changed you," he said looking at her. Bella began to panic and rushed out of the room with a speed she didn't know she possed until now. "BELLA!!" He yelled.

"Edward," Carisle said coming into the room.

"See I told you she would hate me," Edward said with hurt in her eyes.

"She does not hate you," Jasper said. "There is worry in her," he said.

"Worry?" Tanya asked. "About what?" He asked.

"Probably of what you think of her," Jasper said looking at Edward. "You said you would never turn her into one of us and now you have," he said. "She feels scared," he said.

"Should I?" Edward asked looking over at Alice. She nodded her head. Edward rushed out of the room and found Bella against a tree. Dry sobbing. "Bella," he said.

"I am so sorry," Bella said causing him to instantly kneel in front of her.

"For what my love?" Edward asked brushing her hair to the side.

"You never wanted to change me," Bella said. "And now you have and I know you resent me for it maybe not now but later," she said causing him to shake his head.

"Never," Edward said looking down at her. "It is true at first I did not want to change you but when I saw you die my arms I knew that I could not live without you," he said.

"Are you sure?" Bella asked causing him to laugh.

"Oh my silly Bella I have never been more sure of anything in my entire exsistence," Edward said with a smile on his face and pulled her into a kiss.

"I have missed that," Bella said resting her forehead against his.

"I as well my love," Edward said. "And I have never letting it go again," he said.

"Um," Bella pulled back. "What about Charlie?" She asked causing him to sigh.

"We had to tell him that you died," Edward replied causing her to look down. "I know that you loved him but it's the only way," he said.

"Okay," Bella said nodding her head. "I understand," she said. "What did you tell them?" She asked. "I mean the others," she said.

"We told them all that you went back to the plane to get more supplies," Edward said. "And when we saw you the plane blew," he said causing her to nod.

"How is Charlie?" Bella asked with a worried look.

"He will be okay," Edward said. "Alice saw that he is going to meet someone in a few years," he said causing her to smile.

"Good," Bella said. "What now?" She asked.

"We must take you hunting and then get you use to human blood," Edward said. "But first the family wants to see you," he said causing her to smile.

"Okay," Bella said standing up and running to the house with him. "Hi," she said. Emmett came over to her and grabbed her in his arms.

"We missed you around here," Emmett said. "And Eddie seriously need to get laid because he has been a totally grouch," he said causing her to snicker.

"Emmett," Edward growled at him.

"We missed you Bella," Alice said hugging her close.

"I have missed you to Alice," Bella said. "Looks like I am going to need to do some shopping," she said causing her to smile.

"Why can't all of you be as excepting as her?" Alice asked causing Jasper to wrap his arms around her waist. "And Jasper," she said kissing his cheek.

"So I guess your not a stupid human anymore," Rosalie said coming up to her.

"Nope but I am a stupid vampire like you," Bella said causing the girls to laugh.

"Bella," Esme said hugging her. "Welcome to the family my daughter," she said.

"I like that," Bella said causing her to smile. "And you must be the Denali clan," she said looking at them.

"That is us," Tanya said with a smile. "And Edward talks about you nonstop I feel like we are already family," she said hugging her. "Take care of him," he said.

"Always," Bella said. "Mm," she said rubbing her throat.

"Edward," Carisle said causing him to nod.

"Come on my love we must take you hunting," Edward said causing her to nod.

"I am going to head to the stores," Alice said. "And then we are going to play Bella Barbie," she said giggling while running out the door.

"Do you mind if we join you?" Kate asked looking over at them.

"Its up to Edward?" Bella asked looking back at him.

"Maybe next time," Edward said wanting some time alone. They had been gone for about an hour and stopped to take in the scene. "Bella," he said bringing her out of her trance.

"What?" Bella asked.

"I am so sorry," Edward said. "I should not have left you," he said. "I want you to know that it killed me every day to be away from you," he said.

"I understand," Bella said. "I am sorry I had to make you leave," she said. "You don't know how many times I had wanted to call you," she said. "You've mad such a difference in my life Edward," she said.

"In mine as well," Edward said. "I thought for all eternity I was going to be alone," he said.

"Same here," Bella said. "But we found each other," she said taking his hand. "And I am never leaving your side," he said.

"I love you my Bella," Edward said kissing her.

"I love you as well," Bella said kissing him again.

THE END!!!!

AN: I hope you like the story....I posted another Bella and Edward story called 'New Race'.....i hope you like it...


End file.
